


Voyage(r) Across America

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happenstance, Heartache, Heartbreak, Road Trip, Romance, meet cute, voyage across america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: This is based on a tumblr AU prompt: The crew of Voyager don't all know each other, but all end up together needing to get to the same destination, so they decide to travel together. Adventure, romance, drama, angst and more adventure ensue as our crew get to know each other, and come together as they travel from Bangor, Maine to San Francisco, California.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kes/Neelix (Star Trek), Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 115
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I promise I'm still working on all of my other WIPS as well, don't worry. Just with everything going on, I gotta feed the muse what it wants to eat, and lately it has been wanting fresh ideas, so I decided to tackle this one. I really hope you like it, and if you have anywhere you want them to visit, please let me know. I have a lot of destinations in mind, but let me know if you have ideas too. Thanks for following along with all of my stories, and if you have a chance I'd love to know what you think about this one. Comments and Kudos feed my soul. Love to you all! xoxo

=/\=

Kathryn watched out the airplane window as the ground grew closer and closer as they descended. She could feel Tom tense beside her. He had his pilot’s license and only felt relaxed when he himself was in control of the aircraft. Smiling to herself, she patted his arm gently as their plane descended into Bangor, Maine.

Along with Tom’s friend Harry, they were on their way to San Francisco. All having different reasons for needing to be there, none of them were truly in any hurry to arrive. It had been Kathryn’s idea to fly into Maine from Paris and rent a car and drive cross-country to their final destination.

The plane touched down with precision and after a few minutes of taxiing, they were pulling up to the jet bridge, actually early. It was just after eleven am, and though Kathryn’s watch read Eastern Standard Time, her body was existing somewhere between Auckland, New Zealand and Paris time. She wasn’t sure if she would do better with a nap or a large cup of coffee. Deciding on coffee, she figured they could find a Starbucks or other coffee shop in the airport before they left. 

It had been nearly three weeks since Owen Paris had called Kathryn, asking her to find his son and bring him home. Kathryn had only met Tom a handful of times, mostly at mutual family or work functions, but they’d always gotten along, knowing each other since they were young. And this was a case of ‘when Owen Paris asks you to jump, you ask how high’. 

She’d made a few phone calls, called in a few favors, and in just three days’ time she was booking a plane to Auckland, New Zealand.

It hadn’t been hard to track him down once she’d arrived, and before long they were at a local bar, drinking together and reminiscing about old times. It surprised Kathryn that it hadn’t taken more convincing to get Tom to come with her. They were accompanied by his new friend Harry Kim; a younger man who had left California to escape heartbreak and had ended up in New Zealand. He and Tom had become fast friends, and Harry had decided that he wanted to travel with them. Kathryn found the young man charming, if perhaps a bit overzealous, but had quickly agreed.

“Captain,” Tom spoke, pulling her from her thoughts. She realized then that the passengers were getting up and beginning to exit the plane. “You ready?”

Kathryn chuckled, watching as Harry had already gotten up and had pulled their bags from the overhead, “I wish you’d stop calling me Captain. You know very well I’m not on active duty, as I’ve told you over a dozen times.” She tried to give him her best Captain glare, but he just smirked, “Please just call me Kathryn.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He let his southern accent drawl out the words, sliding out of his seat and taking his backpack from Harry. Holding out a hand, he helped Kathryn out of her seat by the window as Harry handed over her leather messenger bag. “We all good to go? Have everything?” Tom looked between Harry and Kathryn, both of them nodding at him. “Alright, if I have to guess, we’ll be finding the nearest coffee shop before we get our luggage.” Kathryn placed a hand briefly on his cheek.

“Bless you, Tom.” She grinned at him and then at Harry, “Alright, let’s go.”

=/\=

After stopping for coffee, the three companions made their way through customs without too much hassle and picked up their luggage. Now they stood outside the airport, not sure at all of where they would go, where to rent a car or if they even wanted to hit the road so soon after landing.

“Alright, let’s get a cab and find a hotel. I need a shower and I think we could all decompress for a day before we take off, agreed?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tom quipped and Harry just nodded, looking relieved.

Kathryn hailed one of the taxis passing through the arrivals terminal and requested a decent hotel in the area. The cab driver nodded, and soon they were driving down Maine avenue. Kathryn watched out the window as they drove underneath the expressway. “How far away is it?” She asked the driver. She was already eager for another cup of coffee and a gym of some kind. Hopefully, the hotel had a nice pool and workout facility. Being cramped on a plane for the last fourteen hours and in half a dozen different time zones had seriously screwed with her equilibrium, and she knew a hard workout would do wonders at easing her back into herself.

“Only about ten minutes. It’s near the river.” The driver glanced in the rearview mirror at his three passengers.

Kathryn nodded, watching as the drove through several subdivisions before pulling into the parking lot for a Marriott hotel. Kathryn was pleasantly surprised by the location and visage of the hotel. Everything seemed up to date and well kept, and they made their way inside. Kathryn could see trepidation morph Harry’s features when Kathryn asked the clerk for a suite or studio...the largest, nicest room they had available. Harry was about to open his mouth to protest, not wanting to admit that he couldn’t afford such luxury, but a quick move of Tom’s hand to Harry’s shoulder stopped him.

Tom knew that Kathryn came from money and also knew that she enjoyed taking care of her friends when the occasion called for it. He’d protested when she’d paid for the hotel in Auckland, and his plane ticket back to the states, but quickly realized he was fighting a losing battle. Kathryn enjoyed being able to put her money to good use, so Tom easily learned to just say thank you and appreciate it.

Their room was up on the fifth floor, and after a quick elevator ride, Kathryn slid the keycard into the lock and opened the door. 

The room was nicer than Kathryn thought for a chain hotel suite, but it boasted two queen beds and a pullout sofa bed, the latter of which Harry quickly claimed. The bathroom was nearly three times the size of a regular hotel’s and boasted a very large shower stall, though it was without a bathtub, to Kathryn’s dismay. She’d have to make do with the hotel pool and spa, which she’d seen a sign for in the lobby. Tossing her suitcase on the bed, she fished around in it for her swimsuit, “I’m gonna head down to the pool and swim some laps. Either of you gentlemen care to join me?”

Harry wasn’t as comfortable around Kathryn yet as Tom and looked awkwardly at Kathryn holding her blue swimsuit in hand. “At ease, Harry, before you sprain something.” Tom laughed, slapping Harry on the back as he made for his own luggage.

“I don’t want to swim laps, but I could use a visit to the hot tub. Come on Harry, don’t be a buzzkill.” Harry glanced between the two of them and then went to his own luggage for his swim trunks.

Kathryn changed quickly in the bathroom, twisting her long auburn hair into a tight knot at the back of her head. She grabbed three towels from the bathroom and came back out, having to immediately suppress a grin. Both men had changed while she was in the bathroom. Tom wore simple black and green trunks, while Harry had on a swimsuit themed in what she knew was his favorite television show, the United Federation of Planets logo all over them. Harry just shrugged at Kathryn’s appraisal. “Alright, gentlemen, let’s go.”

=/\=

This early in the day the pool was blissfully empty, and while Tom and Harry made their way over to the hot tub, Kathryn climbed into the pool. Though she was used to a regulation size lap pool, this indoor pool was larger than most hotels and since it was empty, she’d be able to get up a bit of a stride before having to turn.

After a few stretches, she set off, her muscles singing as she put them to use. Fourteen hours on the plane had been torture, and now it felt wonderful to stretch and work her muscle as best she could in the hotel pool.

While she eased into her stride, she didn’t notice two more people enter the pool area; a man and a woman, both with tanned skin and dark hair. The woman must have cracked a joke because the man was laughing, pulling dimples into his cheeks at her antics. He glanced down at Kathryn for a moment, unbeknownst to her, watching her glide through the water for a moment before catching up to his friend. They made their way to the hot tub, and the man spoke first, “Do you mind if we join you?”

Harry shook his head, moving a bit so there was more room. The man got in and sat down, followed by his companion. She sat nearest Tom, glaring at him when she caught him staring at her. He just gave her a toothy smile, his blue eyes glittering.

They all sat in silence for a moment until Harry, bless his heart, broke the tension, “You guys here on business or pleasure?”

The woman leaned back, resting her arms on the edge of the hot tub, clearly not in the mood to talk. Her companion spoke instead.

“Neither, really. Just a stopover on our way home.”

“Wow, same here. Where is home?” Tom couldn’t tell if Harry was actually curious, or if his nerves were getting the better of him as they sometimes did, and he wasn’t able to stem the flow of words coming from his mouth.

“California...San Francisco.” 

“No kidding? Us too. We are on our way there.” The woman opened her eyes, now interested in the conversation.

“When does your flight leave?” The woman spoke this time.

Tom looked over at her, “Actually, we’re driving. Probably going to rent a car tomorrow and hit the road. How about you?”

She eyed him for a moment, tucking her brown hair behind her ear, “...Not..sure...we aren’t really in a hurry. Maybe we’ll do the same?” She looked at the dark man beside her, who looked as though he was giving it serious thought.

“Maybe we could join you. Rent an SUV and split the cost.” The dark man spoke again. Tom turned to look at him.

“Well, that will have to be up to the Captain. She’s the one footing the bill for our trip,” he spoke without embarrassment, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. The pair looked over where the water was rippling as Kathryn swam. “Have to ask her.”

The man nodded, “I’m Chakotay. This is B’Elanna.” Tom and Harry introduced themselves, and handshakes were passed all around. “We have one more person in our party. He should be down soon, and you can meet him too. Then maybe your...Captain can decide for herself.”

They made small talk for another five minutes or so before they heard water splash as Kathryn came out of the pool and walked towards them. As she approached, she could feel eyes on her and noticed a mysterious stranger in the hot tub with her friends, eyeing her appreciatively. Never one to back down from an awkward situation, she squared her shoulders and approached, climbing in and sitting down nearly beside the man that had been watching her. “Tom, I leave you alone for ten minutes and you make new friends.”

“Uh, yeah,” Tom looked slightly uncomfortable under Kathryn’ scrutiny, “This is B’Elanna and Chakotay. They are heading to San Fran as well...wondered if we wanted to carpool.”

“Tom told us that as...Captain...it was your decision,” Chakotay spoke, humor pulling the corners of his lips up. Kathryn threw a glare over at Tom for spreading her title around uninvited, but then turned back to Chakotay.

“My name is Kathryn. Kathryn Janeway,” She held out her hand, marveling at the size of Chakotay’s as he raised his own out of the water to shake hers. She then shook hands with B’Elanna.

“So where does ‘Captain’ come from then?” Chakotay had a twinkle in his dark eyes, and Kathryn felt like she could easily get lost there.

Where did that feeling come from?

“I am an Air Force Captain, non-active,” she glanced over at her blonde friend, “Tom here enjoys calling me Captain...for some unknown reason. My name is Kathryn.”

Chakotay held up his hands in an ‘I’m innocent’ gesture, “Point taken. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kathryn.” There was something about the way he said her name that made her want to hear it again. 

What was she thinking? These were complete strangers who just happened to be going to the same city as she and her friends. She knew nothing about these people. There was no way she could trust them to travel together...could she?

“Why don’t you just fly to California?” Kathryn asked honestly, knowing her own reasons for delaying her arrival, but her motivations were not the norm.

Chakotay and B’Elanna shared a knowing glance, “We just aren’t in any hurry to get there.”

“And that’s all we’re going to say about it,” B’Elanna cut through, adding a layer of tension to the conversation. Tom glanced over at her, curiosity and concern painting his features.

“Well, I think it would be prudent to know a bit about each other if you want to travel with us,” Kathryn’s commanding gaze slid from Chakotay over to his companion, the latter seeming to shrink back away from it just slightly. That surprised Chakotay. He’d known B’Elanna for years and had never seen her back down...especially from another woman. This Kathryn Janeway was really a force to be reckoned with, and he had a sudden urge to know more about her. Chakotay reached under the water and touched B’Elanna’s arm; his silent signal for her to back down.

“B’Elanna and I have been traveling with a friend. We recently decided that it was time to go home, but we just aren’t in any hurry to get there. We aren’t criminals, and we don’t have to travel with you. It was just an idea.”

“Who is your friend? I have to admit that carpooling with six people plus luggage would be pretty cramped, even in an SUV.”

“He’s,” they all looked up as the door to the pool area opened and a black man in a t-shirt and swim trunks walked in, a towel in his arm and a serious expression on his face, “Ah, here he is now.” Chakotay nodded towards the man, “Everyone, this is -”

“Tuvok?!” Kathryn spoke in surprise. She stood up suddenly, climbing out of the pool and walking towards the man. His eyes went wide as he spotted Kathryn, and just as she was about to give him a hug, she stopped, remembering she was still wet. Though he didn’t smile, he continued her motion, pulling her into a light embrace. 

“Captain, it’s very agreeable to see you again.” Kathryn cringed at being called Captain again but was thrilled to see her old Air Force friend.

“How do you two know each other?” Tom asked as Kathryn got back in the hot tub. Tuvok didn’t join them, but sat down on the edge to let his legs sink down in the water.

“Captain Janeway and I served for three years together in the Air Force before my retirement. I owe her my life.” Kathryn looked up at her old friend, remembering exactly the story he was referring to, but not at all comfortable sharing it with anyone here.

“Well, that sounds like an interesting story,” Chakotay spoke beside Kathryn, “Maybe we’ll hear about it on the road. Tuvok, we were just talking about combining forces and traveling together with Kathryn, Tom, and Harry here. What do you think?”

Kathryn was curious why Tuvok was traveling with these other two, and how and when they met up. Did they have some history together that Kathryn didn’t know about? She was now extremely curious to know more and knowing that Tuvok trusted them made her trust them as well. She’d known Tuvok for a long time, and his judgment had never failed her.

“I would have no qualms in us ‘combining forces’ as you put it. It would be nice to catch up with an old friend.” His gaze softened as his dark eyes fell on Kathryn.

Suddenly five pairs of eyes fell on Kathryn and she knew everyone was expecting her to decide. She took a deep breath, letting out a slow sigh as her eyes traveled to each face around her.

“Well, I guess we’d better discuss a few things if we will be traveling together for the foreseeable future.” The prospect of a long, cross-country drive suddenly felt very heavy, and exhaustion was quickly replacing the jittery post caffeine feeling she’d had earlier. “But not now. We’ve been on a plane for fourteen hours. I need some sleep. Let’s meet at the hotel bar this evening at, say, six o’clock. We can have dinner and get to know one another. Everyone okay with that?”

Harry, B’Elanna, and Tuvok nodded. Tom drawled out a, “Yes, ma’am.” and Chakotay grinned at her, letting his dimples frame his lips.

“Aye, Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last time, Kathryn, Tom, and Harry met up with Chakotay, B'Elanna and Tuvok. They have all decided to travel together from Bangor, Maine, to San Francisco, CA. Let the Voyage begin ;-)

Author’s note: Thanks all for hanging in with this one. I just wanted to give a heads up that although ALL of the main characters will be making appearances, it will still be a J/C centered story. I really hope you enjoy it! Please give me a shout or comment if you have the time. I do so enjoy knowing what you think, good or bad…

=/\=

Kathryn left the pool area soon after their agreeing to meet for dinner. Tom and Harry were contented to chat with their new compadres, so Kathryn figured she could use the time to shower and grab another cup of coffee.

She let the hot shower water wash the chlorine out of her hair and off her skin. Pressing her face into the spray, she marveled at the fact that in the last hour she’d arrived back in the United States, been reunited with an old friend, and their traveling party had doubled in size.

She looked forward to spending time with Tuvok. It had been nearly eight years since she’d seen him and had worried about him terribly. After his honorable discharge from the Air Force, due to his health, she had heard that he’d moved overseas to work as a freedom fighter in Iraq and Afghanistan. She’d lost contact with him and had feared the worst when none of her contacts in the Middle East had any news of his movements or whereabouts.

She was thrilled that he had made it back safe.

Her thoughts drifted next to the man and woman Tuvok had been traveling with. When she’d first seen them, she had assumed that they were together, in some type of romantic attachment. They were certainly comfortable enough with each other for that to be true.

And yet the man...Chakotay...had certainly enjoyed casually flirting with Kathryn, nearly from the second they had been introduced. He’d called her Captain several times, much to her chagrin...though she had to admit, hearing it in that honeyed voice he had wasn’t as frustrating as it should have been.

He seemed a very mysterious man, yet oddly open. He was handsome; that was obvious, but there was obviously much more to him than that. The tattoo he wore across his brow was intriguing, looking tribal in Kathryn’s estimation. She was certainly curious about him, as he seemingly was about her. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that but knew she wanted to know more about him.

B’Elanna was harder to read; Kathryn sensed a lot of anger there, but often that type of abruptness was merely a cover, a front to keep strangers at bay. Kathryn knew that if Tuvok was traveling with her, that she must be a very honorable person indeed.

The prospect of dragging her heels to get back to San Fran didn’t seem quite so daunting anymore.

She had already been toying with the idea of how they would get there if they were driving. Her first thought, when it was just going to be the three of them, would be to rent some type of SUV; something large enough for them all to be comfortable, and still have room for their luggage. Now that they were a party of six, Kathryn was thinking perhaps some type of RV would be in order. She’d ask at the front desk if there were any dealers in the area.

Quickly working the hotel shampoo through her hair, she cringed as she felt it tangle as she combed her fingers through it. She’d have to pick up real shampoo and conditioner before they hit the road. They would probably do well to pick up groceries and things once they had transportation sorted out. She started making mental notes of the things they would need to do and pick up before they started their trip.

=/\=

Kathryn arrived at the bar at a quarter to six; Harry and Tom were taking their time getting ready and all the coffee she’d consumed not only _on_ the plane but since they’d arrived back had her feeling quite jittery, and she was very much looking forward to a cocktail...or two. She had had plans to take a nap today, but her dramatic caffeine consumption had made it impossible. At least maybe that would help her readjust to the current time zone a bit easier.

She was surprised to see Chakotay already seated at a table, a tall thin glass of some pale amber beverage before him. He grinned as she approached, his dimples pulling into his cheeks.

She couldn’t help the soft smile that pulled her own lips up. He looked very elegant in a tailored black button-up dress shirt and dark jeans. She wasn’t sure exactly what she’d been expecting, but she knew it wasn’t this. She herself had chosen a simple pale blue blouse and slacks; one of the few outfits she had that was clean. She’d have to have some things laundered before they left the hotel.

Chakotay’s sleeves were rolled up and she watched the muscles of his forearms flex as he lifted his glass to take another sip. She suppressed the fluttery feeling it evoked in her stomach as she slid into the large horseshoe-shaped booth they had been assigned.

“Good evening Kathryn. You look very nice.” She fidgeted with a cocktail napkin, not meeting his eyes right away. When she did, she felt heat rise in her cheeks.

“Thank you. You clean up nicely as well.” She could smell his cologne; sandalwood and smoke and some type of pine. “Where are B’Elanna and Tuvok?”

“They’ll be along soon. B’Elanna was in the weight room and Tuvok was meditating when I left.” He used the tips of his fingers to spin his glass slowly back and forth; Kathryn was mesmerized by the gentle swirling of the liquid inside. She heard him speak, but couldn’t hear the words.

“I’m sorry?” She felt her cheeks flush at her error. She needed to get a better handle on her reaction to this man that she still knew nothing about save for his name and his voice.

He chuckled, “I asked how it is that you ended up here, and deciding to drive to California.”

She took a deep breath but was interrupted when their waiter came over, asking if she’d like something to drink. She glanced at Chakotay’s glass once again, “What are you drinking?”

“Antarian Cider.” He held his glass over to her, and Kathryn took it timidly, giving the liquid a sniff before taking a light sip. It had a heady flavor, sweet but with a tangy bite. Kathryn handed the glass back and looked up at the waiter.

“I’ll have one of those please, and a glass of water.” He nodded and retreated, leaving them alone again. Chakotay looked at her expectantly. “Tom’s father is an old family friend. He asked me to find Tom and bring him home. I said okay.” It was a short answer, and a non-answer really, since it didn’t at all explain _why_ they were driving the roughly 3300 miles across the country. He eyed her for a moment, but let it slide for the time being. She figured, if they were going to be spending the next 3300 some miles together, they’d all learn a lot about one another.

“So...Kathryn Janeway. You aren’t by chance any part of Janeway Aviation, are you?” There it was; the piece of information that people learned about her that always made them look at her differently. The waiter came back with her drink and she took a sip, nodding in thanks to the man before he left again. Glancing back at Chakotay, she gave him a nod. 

“General Edward Janeway was my father.”

“Wow, so the Air Force is in your blood,” it wasn’t a question, “He _was_ your father? I didn’t realize he’d passed away.” Her father had been somewhat of a celebrity since his founding the aviation empire, but he’d tried to keep a somewhat private life, especially towards the end.

“Yes, several years ago.” She hoped her tone, though not rude, would tell him that she was in no mood to talk about it. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Kathryn.” She was taken aback by the honesty she saw in his brown eyes, “I’ve lost both my parents as well. I know how much it hurts.”

She saw his own emotions swimming in his eyes, but didn’t want to pry, though several questions landed on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she smiled lightly at him, “Well, we’ll have plenty of time to get into the nitty-gritty details of our lives on this trip. I’m thinking we can hit the road tomorrow afternoon.”

Chakotay nodded, “Any idea where we’re going to get a vehicle big enough for all of us?”

Kathryn nodded, noticing that B’Elanna and Tuvok had entered the bar. Tuvok slid into the booth next to Kathryn while B’Elanna took up the space beside Chakotay. They all passed quick greetings between each other.

“Yes, I was actually thinking of an RV. I was going to ask at the front desk if there are any dealers nearby.”

“Not all of us can afford that, you know?” B’Elanna bit at Kathryn, crossing her arms in indignation. Chakotay cringed at his friend’s outburst, and Kathryn still wondered at the relationship between them.

“It’s fine. I have it covered.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means,” Tom spoke as he slid in next to her in the booth, much to the woman’s dismay, “that she has it covered. So don’t worry about it.” Harry moved into the booth silently, sitting down beside Tuvok.

B’Elanna opened her mouth to retort, but the waiter, bless him, chose that moment to come back over and take more drink orders, and after he left, the topic seemed to be dropped. Once everyone had a beverage of their choosing, all eyes fell on Kathryn again. It was a role she was normally used to, but in this setting, it still felt odd to be suddenly in charge of their joint endeavor, “Well, as I said, I have transportation covered. I think an RV of some kind will be most comfortable for everyone, so I’ll make arrangements to procure one tomorrow. Since we aren’t in any hurry to get to California,” she left the statement open in case anyone wanted to change their mind from earlier, but everyone shook their heads, “I figure we can hit the road sometime tomorrow afternoon. I don’t know when you all arrived in the states, but my brain is still functioning somewhere between New Zealand and here, so I don’t know what kind of sleep we all might get tonight.” Tom and Chakotay chuckled in agreement. Tuvok remained silent, but Kathryn didn’t really expect anything different. He had a habit of keeping his opinions to himself, only offering them when they were asked for.

“I think that’s a good idea. We will have to pick up groceries or provisions of some kind so we aren’t eating out three meals a day every day until we get there,” Chakotay offered and Kathryn turned to him with a smile.

“I agree. That should be our first stop once we leave. Also, since we aren’t in any hurry, is there anywhere in particular anyone wants to visit? Within reason that is.” Everyone glanced around the table, not wanting to be the first to speak.

“I wouldn’t mind a stop in Arizona,” Chakotay spoke. B’Elanna gave him a knowing look and Kathryn wondered at the significance of the location.

“I wouldn’t mind spending a day in New York City,” Harry added on.

“Alright, that sounds good. Be thinking about it. Our schedule seems pretty flexible. Now, about the RV...has anyone else but myself driven one before?”

“I can take shifts,” Tom spoke, and Kathryn knew that to be true. No matter the vehicle, land or sea or sky craft, Tom could easily maneuver it.

“I can too,” B’Elanna offered, her tone much more subdued than before. It was a welcome change and Kathryn smiled warmly at the other woman.

Kathryn knew Harry would be too nervous to drive, but perhaps Tuvok would take a turn or two, though she didn’t know if he’d ever driven such a large vehicle before. Finally, she glanced over at Chakotay, who, she was surprised, had remained silent.

“What about you?” Kathryn asked, then jumped in surprise when B’Elanna let out a loud guffaw. Something of a smirk graced Tuvok’s lips as well. Chakotay’s cheeks pinked but B’Elanna spoke before he had a chance.

“Trust me, you do _not_ want this one operating a vehicle. If he can drive it, he _will_ crash it.” B’Elanna slapped him on the back, and Chakotay just shrugged. Kathryn was very eager to hear that story as well but decided to keep it to the basics for now. They would all have plenty of time to chat on their road trip.

“Well, why don’t we go around the table and say a little bit about ourselves. I’m sure we’ll all know a lot more about each other after this trip, but we might as well start now.” They all nodded but kept quiet, all of them deferring to her lead, “Alright, I’m Kathryn Janeway, and as I’ve already told Chakotay...yes, I’m that Janeway, of Janeway Aviation. The company was founded by my father, the late Admiral Edward Janeway. I am a Captain in the U.S. Air Force, on temporary leave. As long as you don’t stand between me and a cup of coffee on this trip, we will all get along just fine.” Chuckles were snickered out by several members of the group, but Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay, handing the torch to him, as it were.

“Alright, my name is Chakotay. I am a retired Command Sergeant Major from the U.S. Army,” Kathryn’s eyes flew to his, her mouth falling open. She had no idea. He didn’t carry himself like military at all. That genuinely surprised her...but then again almost everything about this man was a surprise. “I’ve spent the last three years in the middle east with B’Elanna, but we’ve both decided to come back to the states.”

That was barely anything to go on, and Kathryn was desperate to know more, but apparently that was all Chakotay was willing to offer at the moment, so she listened as B’Elanna spoke, giving nearly the same story as Chakotay.

“I’m Tom Paris, and I’ve known the Captain here nearly my whole life. My father and hers were friends, serving in the Air Force together. I joined up but washed out soon after, and have been living in New Zealand, for various reasons, ever since. Now my father wants me home, so that’s where I’m going.”

Harry offered a very different take; he’d lost the love of his life and had needed to get away to gain perspective. Halfway around the world had seemed far enough, and he’d spent the last year in New Zealand after having met and befriended Tom. When Tom decided to go back home, Harry decided that he’d spent enough time away as well, and traveled with Kathryn and Tom back to the states, but since he had no time frame in which to get home, he decided to travel with them, however long it took to get there.

Tuvok was also very mysterious about his introduction. He’d briefly served with Kathryn in the Air Force until an illness had caused him to seek early retirement. After getting well, he too had traveled to the middle east, where he’d met up with Chakotay and B’Elanna, and the three had been together ever since. He had also decided it was time to come home.

The drinks were flowing and everyone ordered dinner, stuffing themselves on the delicious if not overpriced fare that the hotel restaurant had to offer. As more alcohol was consumed, Tom and B’Elanna became more talkative, the latter actually flirting a bit with the blonde, though he may have been too tipsy to truly notice.

Kathryn surreptitiously snatched the bill and paid while no one but Tuvok noticed. He nodded his silent thanks, before excusing himself from the table. B’Elanna and Harry were next, followed soon by Tom. Kathryn herself still felt wide awake, though the Antarian Cider she’d consumed had her feeling warm and comfortable in the plush leather booth. She watched as Chakotay slid out of his seat, then reluctantly followed. She had no desire to sit there alone.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning, Kathryn.” He gave her another dimpled grin.

“Yes, breakfast at ten and then we’ll go RV shopping.”

She walked silently beside him towards the elevator. They each pushed the button for their respective floor. When the door opened for Chakotay, he turned towards her, “Sleep well, Kathryn.”

“Yes,’ she felt her cheeks pink but smiled at his sweet comment, “You too.”

The door closed after him, leaving Kathryn alone in the elevator car, her mind swimming in cider and thoughts of the dimpled, dark stranger that she was going to be spending the foreseeable future with.

She quietly entered the hotel room; Tom and Harry were already passed out; jet lag and alcohol contributing to their exhaustion in equal measure. She slipped into the bathroom to change into pajamas before pulling the covers back on her own bed to lay down.

Before she knew it, it was morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone. In celebration, I've inserted my own little Easter Egg in this chapter, and I'm curious if any of you will find it. If you do, please let me know, and I hope you continue to enjoy this little AU ficlet of mine. Have a blessed day!

Kathryn’s head pounded when she woke up, and she wanted nothing more than to slap Chakotay for offering her his cider last night. She hadn’t even had that many, but the beverage was obviously potent. It was already a quarter to nine; she’d slept nearly nine hours, yet still felt exhausted. Knowing that an aspirin and a cup of coffee would do wonders for her, she dragged herself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Once showered and dressed, opting for blue jeans and a black sweater, since early June could still be quite warm this far north. Pulling her hair into a low bun, she glanced at her compatriots; both men were still fully passed out, not even rousing when she softly spoke their names. Deciding to let them sleep, she’d bring food back up to them if they didn’t make it down.

Slipping her room key into her purse, she headed down to meet Chakotay, B’Elanna, and Tuvok for breakfast. She was surprised, upon reaching the restaurant again, that only Chakotay stood outside, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, looking much more casual than the night before.

He also looked like his imbibing last night had left him a bit worse for the wear. He had slicked his hair back from his forehead but had forgone a shave, his dark scruff making him look even more rugged. He sported dark circles under his eyes, but his smile lit up his face when he spotted her approaching.

“Good morning, Kathryn.” He held up a large Starbucks cup to her. She cocked her eye questioningly at him, but her caffeine craving forced her to take it from him. “I don’t know how you take it, so I just ordered it black. I hope that’s alright.”

She took a large sip of the coffee; it had cooled just enough that she could drink it without burning her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as a moan escaped her lips. She let the bitter liquid play over her tongue before swallowing. Opening her eyes, she grinned dreamily at Chakotay, “Bless you.” She took another sip, “Where did you get this?”

“There’s a Starbucks down the road. I couldn’t sleep after about five, so I went for a run and spotted the coffee shop.” He took a sip from his own cup, “And I figured after your impassioned speech about coffee last night, that I’d pick one up for you.”

“And I so appreciate you for that,” she took yet another sip, “Where are Tuvok and B’Elanna?”

“They are having a bit of a lie in this morning. How about Tom and Harry?”

“Same,” Kathryn chuckled, “I’m afraid it’s just you and me then.” That odd fluttering in her belly caught her by surprise when Chakotay smiled at her again. “Are you hungry?”

“Actually, not really.” he took another sip of his beverage, which she thought smelled like some kind of tea. “You?”

“Not yet.” She glanced at her watch, “We could go RV shopping, if you want to tag along that is.”

“Sure, let me just leave a note at the front desk for B’Elanna and Tuvok, so they know where I’ve gone.”

“That’s a good idea. I have to ask about a dealership anyways, so I’ll leave a note for my bunkies as well.”

“Oh, I already asked. There’s an RV and camper sales center about ten minutes away by car. I’m sure the front desk can call us a taxi.” Kathryn nodded following Chakotay over to the reception area.

=/\=

Their taxi pulled up in front of Caretaker Auto and RV sales roughly a half an hour later, and Kathryn was impressed at the selection that was available, and that was merely what was parked in the front of the lot. She knew the more deluxe models were parked in the back. Chakotay offered to pay the cab fare, and Kathryn let him. Perhaps he felt awkward at the fact that she was about to spend a serious amount of money this morning on all of them, and this was his small way to contribute. 

Kathryn meandered around the lot, looking at several of the models available, glancing around for a salesman. She was eager to do some of her own looking before being bombarded by a sleazy, ‘working on commission’ sales agent. Chakotay followed dutifully beside her as she looked around.

“So, your fiance is okay with you traveling across the country with a handful of strangers?”

Kathryn stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, her eyes asking the question that got stuck in her throat. He nodded towards her left hand, “I noticed your ring last night. I just assumed…” he shrugged.

Kathryn shook her head, “No, I’m not engaged. I mean, I am, but…” she had no desire to get into this now, “I...it’s a long story.”

“It’s fine, Kathryn, I’m sorry I brought it up. I just figured he might be worried about you. I won’t ask again.”

Kathryn gave him a small smile, “Next time you ply me with that devil drink you convinced me to drink last night, I’ll probably be in a more agreeable mood to talk about it.” She winked at him even as her cheeks pinked.

Chakotay barked out a laugh, “ _Convinced you?_ I only let you try it. You are the one that ordered three.” She slapped his arm playfully as they both laughed, remembering the night before.

“I know.” She shook her head as she looked around, spotting a man with intricately styled hair and a cheap suit approaching. “Alright, here we go.”

The man, introducing himself as Basil, began speaking to Chakotay about the different models of RV that their dealership boasted, and asked what he was looking for. Kathryn squared her shoulders, but Chakotay rested a hand on her arm, “Actually, I’m going to stop you right there,” Chakotay spoke to the salesman, “Kathryn here is the one doing the shopping. I’m just along for the ride.”

“Oh, my apologies. What are you looking for ma’am?” Kathryn sighed in indignation and could practically feel Chakotay grinning beside her.

“My companion here, along with myself and four others are making a trip to California. We are looking for something comfortable to get us there.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place, my dear.” Kathryn cringed at the sentiment, but let the man talk. “Over here we have your basic Southwind, Boulder and Boulder Classics. Those start at fifty. If you want to step up the luxury, we have the Stargazer line; that’s the River Spire, the Classic Moonglow, and Moonglow Lux. Those start at 70.”

“What else?” Kathryn crossed her arms over her chest, clearly surprising the man.

“Well, if you follow me,” the salesman began walking towards the back of the lot, “The Intrepid class models are back here; your Deltas and such. Those are quite a bit more expensive. They start at one hundred ten.” Kathryn felt Chakotay tense beside her but she continued walking.

“Tell me about those.”

“Well, they are the cream of the crop, really. They can sleep eight, they all come standard with a full size refrigerator, and three quarter size dishwashers, stove and sink. Water Closet includes a sink and full size shower stall...which is quite the luxury if you know anything about recreational vehicles.”

Kathryn did not, but nodded in agreement, pretending that she did.

They walked around the side of the building and the man motioned to the line of very elegant looking vehicles which Kathryn assumed were the Intrepid class.

They were mostly black, with burgundy and forest green accents...except for the one on the end. Something drew Kathryn towards it and she walked away from the salesman towards the vehicle parked at the end of the line.

It was beautiful; a steely slate grey, sleek, with a Caribbean blue accent across the back quarter panel.

“Ah, I see you are a woman of good taste.” The salesman flirted at her, and Chakotay took a step closer to her out of instinct, glad when she did not pull away from him. “This is a brand new model from the Intrepid line. Meet Voyager.”

“We’ll take this one.” She spoke so plainly that the salesman figured she couldn’t be speaking with any definitive conviction.

“Oh, uh, this one isn’t really for sale yet. Besides, it’s quite a step up from the other Intrepid-class vehicles. This one starts at two hundred fifty thousand.”

“We’ll take it. Can you draw up the paperwork, or do I need to speak to someone else?”

That raised up the man’s hackles just enough, “No, of course. We can head inside now. When would you like to take delivery?” He started walking, motioning for them to follow.

“As soon as the title is signed. We want to hit the road this afternoon.” The man’s eyes practically gleamed with dollar signs.

“Of course, come with me.”

They entered the dealership and Basil brought them over to the desk of a young woman in sales. “This is Angela. She’ll get all the paperwork going for you. I’ll just take your new purchase and fill the gas tank and get it ready for you.” Kathryn nodded and sat down, waiting for Chakotay to join her. He just grinned.

“I think I’ll just browse around while you take care of business.” She smiled and nodded; she knew it could be awkward to deal in matters of money when one person had much more than someone else. “Let me know if you need anything.”

She grinned, watching him walk away to glance at pictures and brochures of other vehicles for sale. “It’s refreshing when a husband lets his wife take care of business.”

“I’m sorry?” Kathryn really hadn’t been paying attention. She just wanted to write a check so she and Chakotay could be on their way.

“Your husband.” Angela nodded towards Chakotay, “It’s sweet that he doesn’t make you meander around while he and the men dicker around and haggle over prices and optional camping packages.”

Kathryn chuckled at the woman’s error, but decided not to correct her, “Yes, my husband certainly is one of a kind.”

Angela’s smile widened, “Aren’t you lucky? Such a handsome man to travel with. Where are you headed? If you don’t mind me asking.” She was keying in all of the necessary information into the computer while she spoke.

“We’re traveling with some friends to California; it’s really just been sort of a whim, and we wanted to do some sightseeing and extra traveling on our way, so we thought an RV would be the way to go.”

“Fantastic! How fun. Well, let’s get this paperwork rounded up. I have a few forms for you to sign. We’ll get the registration and insurance all sorted out for you if you just give us your agent’s name and number. We should have you out of here in under an hour.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

=/\=

“Are you really that terrible of a driver?” Kathryn asked as she maneuvered their new vehicle out of the dealer’s lot. Basil had been all too eager to show her the functions and bonuses that the Voyager model boasted, but she had politely and then not so politely declined. The man looked dejected, but she figured his seventy thousand dollar commission he’d just made would probably cheer him up.

“I don’t really know what it is. I enjoy driving, I just tend to have bad luck with whatever vehicle I happen to be operating. And for the money you just spent on this, there’s no way in hell I’m getting behind the wheel.” He chuckled, “I’m afraid to be riding in it if I’m being honest. I’m afraid I’ll be bad luck and we’ll get a flat tire or something.” He paused, watching her as she expertly made a right turn back towards their hotel, “Can I ask you something without you taking offense?”

Kathryn glanced over at him but nodded as they stopped at a red light.

“Why did you choose this one? We would have done just fine with one of those other cheaper ones. Is there a reason you chose the most expensive one?”

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay for a moment while they waited for the light to change. It was refreshing to be asked the blunt question, especially when she could read no malice or jealousy in his eyes.

“I’m not sure, to be honest. There was just something about the look of this one. And then when he said it was called Voyager...I knew it was the one. We are about to undertake a voyage of our own. What better vehicle to be in?” She accelerated when the light changed, their hotel coming into view as the road curved, “And besides, we’re going to be on the road for long days and probably some long nights...we might as well be comfortable.”

“Fair point. Well, I appreciate all of this, Kathryn, and I know everyone else will too.”

She turned into the hotel parking lot and found the parking in the backlot for RVs and semi-trucks. She was eager to explore all that their new acquisition had to offer, but was more keen on rounding everyone up and hitting the road.

Now that she was several cups of coffee in, she was feeling much more awake and much less hungover.

Side by side, Kathryn and Chakotay walked back into the hotel, only to find their friends visiting over breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Chakotay grinned at her, placing his hand at the small of her back as he led her to join their traveling companions.


	4. Chapter 4

After their shared breakfast, everyone was practically chomping at the bit to see their new mode of transportation. Kathryn and Chakotay led them out of the hotel and around to the back lot, Kathryn smiling in satisfaction as everyone burst into excited talking upon seeing the RV.

“That thing is bigger than my apartment back home,” Harry quipped, walking a circle around the outside of the vehicle.”

“It’s probably cleaner too,” Tom joked, opening the engine compartment to look at the inner workings. B’Elanna joined him, much to his surprise.

“It looks as if it will be a very adequate vehicle to bring us to our destination,” Tuvok commented as he too walked around the outside. “With an apt name as well,” He was looking at the Caretaker logo and the word ‘Voyager’ in silver grey lettering on the back quarter panel.

“Well, hell, let’s see the inside, Captain,” Tom joked, moving around to the door. Kathryn unlocked it and pulled the door open, allowing everyone to enter before her. She waited for Chakotay, but he gestured for her to climb aboard before him.

“Holy shit, this thing has _two_ televisions,” Tom called from the bedroom area. Kathryn chuckled, leaning against the back of the driver’s seat as her new friends looked around. “The shower is amazing,” Tom called again. “Is this a king sized bed?”

“Yes,” Kathryn answered, “and we’ll all have to take turns with it.” She moved forward towards the sofa. “The couch pulls out, and the armchair there pulls out into a single.” She hadn’t tried it yet herself, but had seen it in the brochure that Angela had given her. “I figure between taking turns driving and sleeping, plus some stops at hotels along the way, it should easily accommodate all of us.”

“So, when we get to California,” Tom quipped, “Can I please pay you rent and live in here?” Kathryn just shook her head at him.

“This is really amazing, Kathryn,” B’Elanna spoke from near the galley. “I know I speak for everyone when I say thank you.”

“Of course,” Kathryn smiled, glad everyone was happy. “Well, I think we should pack our things so we can hit the road.

=/\=

Everyone was packed and back in the RV in less than thirty minutes. Kathryn looked up the nearest grocery store, a Hannaford’s, and had Tom in the passenger front seat to act as her navigator. The other four sat around the dining table in the ‘u’ shaped booth, discussing where they should travel first.

Tom and Kathryn soon fell into conversation and so did Tuvok and B’Elanna. Harry leaned towards Chakotay, “Do you think I could share whatever toiletries you pick up at the grocery store?” His cheeks pinked and Chakotay was surprised that Harry was asking him and not Tom. “Tom would make fun of me, but I pretty much spent all my money on my plane ticket back to the states, and I was gonna ask my parents to wire me the money for my ticket back to California.” He frowned, “Now that we are driving, I don’t know how I’m going to afford to contribute much of anything. Do you think Kathryn will mind if I’m not able to pay anything towards the RV?”

Chakotay leaned towards him so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard, “Harry, she just dropped nearly a half-million dollars on this RV. I don’t think she expects any of us to help pay for it. And don’t worry about anything on the road. I can cover you, and I’m sure everyone here is willing to help out.”

“I mean, I do have some money left, just not very much.” Chakotay patted the young man on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Harry. We are all in this together, okay?” Harry grinned at him, nodding in thanks.

=/\=

“Alright, pick up any toiletries you need, but don’t go overboard. We can stop anywhere along the trip to restock. Chakotay and I will pick up some groceries. Does anyone have any food allergies or things they can’t or won’t eat?” Everyone shrugged or shook their heads. “Alright, let’s meet back up here to check out in, say,” she glanced at her wristwatch, “Twenty minutes? Oh, B’Elanna, can you grab a few things for me? Just shampoo and soap and things.” B’Elanna nodded, taking a small list that Kathryn had written down.

Everyone nodded and headed their separate directions. Kathryn grabbed a shopping cart and headed towards the produce, Chakotay right beside her. She was getting used to him being there, even though she’d known him barely twenty four hours, but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t comforting. “Thank God you can cook, Chakotay. I can barely prepare cereal, and all Tom can make is boxed macaroni.” Chakotay grinned, his dimples pressing into his cheeks. “What do you think we should get?”

“Well, probably an assortment of fruit, but things that will easily keep in the fridge. Breakfasts and lunches should probably be an ‘eat as you’re hungry’ deal, since who knows who will be driving and when, but we can plan bigger dinners. The RV has a grill, right?” Kathryn nodded, grabbing a bunch of bananas and bagging up a half dozen apples. “What kind of meat do you like?”

Kathryn shrugged, “Most anything; whatever sounds good to you.” She grabbed several containers of strawberries from the cooler section, as well as a diced up pineapple.

“Actually, I’m a vegetarian, so you’ll have to choose.” Kathryn spun to face him.

“Really?” He nodded, “That surprises me.” He just shrugged his shoulders. “Alright, you pick up whatever else you want here. I’ll grab something for the carnivores and be back in a minute.”

They all met up at the check out around fifteen minutes later. Tom had an assortment of comic and puzzle books, Tuvok several novels, and B’Elanna had picked out a handful of CDs from the clearance bin. Harry hadn’t picked out anything for himself but grinned when he saw that Tom had grabbed two of everything in the way of toiletries.

Kathryn may have gone overboard on the food buying, but she’d seen Tom and Harry at their hungriest, putting away healthy portions on their own. She had a feeling, with B’Elanna’s workout schedule and Chakotay’s size, that they would go through a lot of food, and she didn’t want to have to stop for groceries every other day.

Kathryn paid for all the food and her own toiletries. Chakotay, B’Elanna, and Tuvok each paid for their own items, and Tom bought for himself and Harry. 

Chakotay pushed the cart towards the RV as everyone chatted together while they walked, but he himself remained quiet, just enjoying watching everyone interact.

He also enjoyed watching Kathryn. 

The woman, in the short time he’d known her, was unlike any woman he’d ever met. She was strong but guarded, funny but mature, beautiful in a way that put him off-kilter, but not in a bad way, and made him want to be around her all the more. He’d already thanked the spirits several times for their chance meeting with Kathryn and her traveling companions.

Chakotay carried the bags of groceries into the RV and began putting things away; he figured since he’d be doing a lot of the cooking, he might as well know where everything was. The refrigerator was amazing, with plenty of room for all of the meat, fruit, beverages, and everything that they’d purchased.

Kathryn put toiletries and towels in the bathroom, and B’Elanna made the bed. Harry unpacked several other bags, “Uh, laundry detergent?” He held up the bottle.

“Ah, yes. This model has a washer and dryer in the main bathroom.” Kathryn pointed past the bed towards the closed door. Harry’s jaw dropped as he walked past the ladies and into the bathroom to see for himself. He put the soap away and then finished helping Chakotay set up the kitchen. Tom and Tuvok re-arranged the luggage underneath and packed away their larger items and things not practical to have aboard all the time. Once everything was as organized as it could be, Kathryn asked everyone to come outside the RV.

They all congregated at the rear of the vehicle and Kathryn pulled a small bottle of champagne out of her purse. Tom chuckled, Chakotay grinned, and the rest of them just gave her a questioning look. “I took this from the hotel minibar. Every new vehicle has to be christened before its maiden voyage, and since this is _literally_ Voyager, I thought it appropriate.”

“A fine idea, Captain,” Tom grinned at her.

“Well, if you are Captain of this trip, you’ll need a Commander,” Chakotay winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn’t help the smile that pulled her lips up foolishly. She nodded at her new XO.

“Well, alright then. I just want to tell you all that, though yesterday morning this was not my plan for how this journey would go, I have to say now that I am quite looking forward to it, and quite looking forward to getting to know all of you better.” She glanced at each of their faces, both the familiar and the unfamiliar.

“For whatever each of our own personal reasons, we were alone, and for some of us, on unfamiliar parts of the planet. And now here we are together, new friends and old friends.” She glanced at Chakotay beside her, “We have no idea of what we will face on this journey, but I think one thing is clear,” she looked at all of the faces in the semi-circle around her, “This journey wouldn’t be possible were it not for each and every one of us, and we’ll all have to work together to make it a success. Though we have the ultimate goal of home in mind, I think this is a wonderful opportunity to seek out new experiences and explore all that this journey has to offer, and we’ll do it together. I believe it was fate that brought us together, and I can honestly say that there’s no one else I’d rather take this trip with than all of you.”

“To the journey,” Chakotay spoke beside her.

“To the journey,” everyone echoed. Kathryn grinned as she crashed the small bottle against the rear of the vehicle. The fizzy liquid dripped down the fender and onto the pavement. Everyone clapped and Kathryn felt her heart flutter with happiness. She never knew such a feeling around almost complete strangers. She picked up the few pieces of broken glass and tossed them in the trash.

“Alright, who wants to drive the first stretch? It’s about six hours to Manhattan from here.”

“With your permission, Captain?” Tom shot another grin at her. Though he was not military, his father was, and he knew how to sweet talk an officer.

She also knew how to give it right back, “You have the conn, Mr. Paris.” Tom laughed and they all climbed aboard Voyager.

Tom fired up the engine, gave a quick lecture to everyone to make sure their tray tables were in their upright and locked positions, and then they were off. B’Elanna sat beside Tom upfront, Kathryn figured, to keep an eye on him and make sure he was as proficient a driver as he’d boasted. Harry asked for permission to turn on the television, and he and Tuvok started chatting while watching the history channel, and Chakotay settled into one of the armchairs with a book. Kathryn was sitting at the table, enjoying the movement of the vehicle and simply watching everyone interact.

Tom maneuvered the RV easily onto the expressway, and after only a few minutes the city disappeared and Kathryn was watching trees and fields go by.

The movement of the road began to lull her and she let her chin drop into her hand and her eyes shut. She was amazed that even though she’d gotten a solid night’s sleep, she was feeling quite drowsy as the road moved beneath them. A bump jolted her awake as her chin nearly dropped from her hand. Adrenaline quickly flooded her system at the sudden movement, and she chuckled to herself. 

“Why don’t you go lie down?” She looked up to see Chakotay across from her, grinning, his book forgotten in his lap. Her cheeks flushed at the thought that he’d been watching her sleep. 

“Mmm, I think perhaps another cup of coffee,” She got up from the table and moved to the coffee maker, retrieving the carafe to fill with water. “Would you like something? I could boil water for tea if you’d like.” Kathryn knew Chakotay had purchased several canisters of herbal tea, and though she’d never usually touch the stuff, several of them sounded interesting.

“That sounds good, but I can get it.” He put his book down and moved past her, leaving the scent of his cologne behind as he took the tea kettle and filled it with water. “Tuvok, Harry, either of you want coffee or tea?” Both men looked up and shook their heads, going back to whatever they had been talking about.

Kathryn measured her coffee and turned the pot on. “Tom, B’Elanna, would either of you like anything to drink?”

“I’ll take a coffee, thanks.” B’Elanna grinned up from her spot beside Tom. With a nod, Kathryn moved back to the coffee pot, eager for it to brew.

“Have you always had such a coffee fixation?” Chakotay grinned at her as she watched the dark liquid drip down into the carafe.

She let out a dreamy sigh, her eyes still showing how sleepy she felt, “Coffee is the finest organic suspension ever devised.” She chuckled when Chakotay’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

When the coffee was brewed she poured a cup for B’Elanna and one for herself. Taking a sip, she let out a sigh, knowing even the extra caffeine couldn’t stave off the exhaustion she felt creeping up on her. She hated to sleep now and be up all night, but perhaps a quick catnap wouldn’t hurt. She leaned against the counter, watching Chakotay prepare his tea, something that smelled of hibiscus and something sweet, before stifling a yawn behind her hand. Chakotay grinned at her, raising his eyebrows. “Alright, maybe I will go lay down.” She took her coffee and moved past Chakotay into the bedroom area.

The king size bed did look deliciously inviting, especially thanks to the plush bedding and pillows she’d purchased. She set her coffee down on the small night stand and picked up the television remote. Sitting down with her back against the headboard, she flipped around the tv until she found the news and settled on that. It had been weeks since she’d seen an American news program. Leaning back into the pillows she let her mind wander over the current events unfolding before her.

She felt her eyelids beginning to droop again and was just about to give up the fight when there was a gentle knock on the wall beside her. She looked up to see Chakotay standing there, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just wondered if I could join you.” Kathryn nodded, scooting a bit closer to the edge of the bed to make room, though there was already plenty. “Harry is watching some type of show about alien encounters, and Tom and B’Elanna are arguing about the best lanes to use when going through the tolls.”

Kathryn chuckled and patted the space beside her, “Of course, as long as you don’t mind watching the news.”

Chakotay sat down beside her, leaning against the headboard and sinking into the pillows behind him. “Not at all.”

Neither said anything further, their eyes focused on the television as story after story was reported. Kathryn silently enjoyed the warmth of the man beside her though they weren’t even touching, the scent of him...the very presence of him comforted her. Try though she might to stay awake, the subtle vibrations from the pavement beneath their tires and the warmth emanating from her newfound companion easily lulled her to sleep.

“Isn’t it interesting how-,” Chakotay turned to Kathryn, his words dying in his throat when he saw that she was asleep. Stunned by her beauty and her trust in him, he sat silently and watched her sleep.

She was unlike any woman he’d ever met before; strong and confident in herself...a natural leader. That much was obvious by her demeanor and deportment, but it was the woman behind that mask that intrigued him.

Leaning gently towards her he closed his eyes, taking in her delicate scent, a mix of something floral and citrus and felt a warmth pool in his stomach. He couldn’t explain it but he had a sudden urge to pull her to him; cradle her body to his.

He turned on his side, propping his head in his hand so he could see her. The television now completely forgotten, he watched her eyelids flutter as her eyes moved beneath them. He watched the slow and even rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

As gently as was possible, he reached out with his left hand to softly run his pointer finger over the delicate skin of her knuckles. When she didn’t rouse at his touch he let several fingers play over hers, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin beneath his own.

It didn’t take long before the warmth of her nearness and the movement of the RV lulled him into his own slumber.

=/\=

B’Elanna got up out of her seat about an hour later to use the bathroom and wash out her coffee cup. They had passed through all the tolls for this leg of the journey, and B’Elanna couldn’t decide if she was completely irritated with Tom or completely turned on by him. She refused to admit to herself that it was likely a mixture of the two, and she wasn’t sure what that said about herself.

Shaking her head, she climbed up the two steps to the main level of the RV. Harry was still watching a show on television, sipping a Mountain Dew, nodding as she walked past. Tuvok had moved over to the sofa and was deeply engrossed in a novel he was reading. Surprised that Chakotay was nowhere to be found, she slipped into the bathroom.

When she came out, she peeked her head into the bedroom area, her jaw dropping as her mouth fell open.

Chakotay lay on his side, his fingers laced with Kathryn’s, their hands resting on her stomach. She lay on her back with her head turned to the right. Chakotay lay on his right side with his nose buried in her hair. Both were fast asleep and looked as though they had been for some time. B’Elanna wasn’t sure whether to continue to stare or to sneak away or wake Chakotay up.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she gently kicked his foot with hers. Chakotay’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced quickly at Kathryn before looking up to see B’Elanna’s expectant face. Feeling slightly guilty at being caught, and equally irritated at being pulled away from Kathryn, he slid his fingers from hers and moved off the bed as quietly as he could. Once they were out of the bedroom, B’Elanna hissed a whisper at him.

“Chakotay, what the _hell_ is going on with you two?” She didn’t look irritated per say; more likely surprised and a bit exasperated at his antics.

Chakotay scrubbed his face with his hands to wake himself up, his dimples pressing guiltily into his face, “I don’t know how to describe it, B’Elanna. There is something about her that just draws me. I feel peaceful around her in a way I haven’t felt in a long time...probably since before my father died.” B’Elanna’s eyes went wide at his admission. She knew how much weight that statement carried.

“Wow,” she was silent for a moment, “I’m...surprised that you’d open yourself up to these feelings so soon after,”

“Don’t you dare say her name.” Chakotay hissed out on a whisper. B’Elanna nearly flinched.

“I wasn’t going to,” she punched him in the bicep and his features softened. “But I hope that whatever this is between you and Kathryn is a good thing. I don’t know her story, but I know that you deserve happiness. I hope you can find that in each other.”

Chakotay smiled at his friend as she moved back to her seat beside Tom. Leaning back into the bedroom he saw Kathryn still sleeping, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips.

“I hope so too,” he whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

They ran into a traffic jam just south of New Haven, and traffic came to a standstill. Kathryn had woken up a couple of hours after she’d fallen asleep, alone in the bed, but a warmth in her hand that she couldn’t explain. She glanced at the empty side of the bed, Chakotay’s scent engulfing her as she moved to get up. A warmth pooled in her belly again at the thought of him so close. She was feeling things she hadn’t felt in over a year...things she never expected to feel again, and quite frankly, these feelings were more intense than any she’d had before...and she barely knew the man. She still wasn’t in the mood to analyze those feelings though, so picking up her now cold coffee, she got up and went back into the main area of the RV.

Harry was dozing in front of the television, Chakotay and Tuvok were playing some card game she didn’t recognize, and Tom and B’Elanna were arguing about staying on the highway versus taking the next exit and figuring out a way around the traffic. Deciding she wasn’t in the mood to listen to them bicker, after heating her coffee in the microwave she headed to the front of the vehicle.

“Tom, you look like you could use a break. We could switch places while traffic is stopped.” There was something in her tone that told Tom it _wasn’t_ a request, but she could tell he was happy to give up the driver’s seat for the time being. He put the RV in park and got up out of the seat.

Kathryn sat down, put on her seatbelt, and took a sip of her coffee. “Ugh, thank you for the break,” B’Elanna spoke from beside her. The young woman sat cross-legged in the passenger seat, a look of relief on her face. “He thinks he knows _everything._ ” She spoke quietly.

Kathryn just grinned and nodded, not bothering to mention that B’Elanna could have gotten up any time she wanted to. She didn’t know B’Elanna very well, but she knew enough to know that she was _just_ the kind of woman that Tom needed in his life; someone that would care for him, but tell him when he was being an ass as well. In their own odd way, they seemed to really be hitting it off, and Kathryn grinned to herself at the thought. Fate sure was an interesting animal. Taking another sip of her coffee, she watched the traffic in front of them. It was at a standstill for at least a few miles. 

“So, B’Elanna, how long have you three been back in the states?” The young woman turned in her seat to face Kathryn.

“Yesterday, when we met you, was our first full day back. Our flight got in from London at eleven pm the night before. We basically just got to the hotel and crashed.”

“What were you doing in London? Last I heard, Tuvok was in the middle east.” An emotion that Kathryn couldn’t read crossed B’Elanna’s face.

“We were...doing some work with the Maquis in Afghanistan and Iraq.” Kathryn’s eyes went wide. She knew a lot about the Maquis, and some of it wasn’t so great.

“Really? What got you mixed up with that lot?” She didn’t mean for it to come out so bluntly or judgemental, but she could immediately tell that B’Elanna took offense.

“Well, not all of it is my story to tell, but Chakotay and I worked with the Maquis to help refugees escape the Cardassi regime. We both lost loved ones to the terrorist organization, and spent nearly three years fighting against them.” That was not at all what Kathryn expected to hear.

“I’m sorry the question came out like it did. That’s really commendable work, and very dangerous from what I hear.” Her gaze met and held B’Elanna’s so she was sure the woman understood her sincerity. “I’m sure you were an enormous blessing to a lot of people.” She reached across and patted B’Elanna’s forearm, gleaning a smile from the woman.

“It wasn’t really fun work, but it was rewarding, definitely. It meant a lot to both of us, and then we met up with Tuvok, and it’s been the three of us ever since.”

Kathryn nodded, and wanted to know more, but traffic started moving and before long they were on their way.

=/\=

Kathryn pulled them into a small RV park at the south end of Brooklyn near the bridge. It was nearly eight o’clock, and everyone was ready to stretch their legs and see a bit of the city. 

Chakotay offered to make something for dinner, but Kathryn gently refused. She wanted to treat everyone to a nice dinner at one of her favorite restaurants in the city. “It won’t seem like much,” she told them as they climbed down the stairs of the subway station, “but the food is divine.”

They waited only a few minutes for the G train, and after a change over in Queens, they were getting off the subway at the 42nd street stop near Times Square.

The restaurant was a few blocks away, down a side street that looked pretty sketchy, and though Kathryn walked with confidence, she noticed Chakotay take a step nearer to her, keeping a close vigil at her left side. She also noticed Tom do the same with B’Elanna. With a soft smile to herself, she pressed on to the old oak doors of Sandrine’s.

The maitreD's face lit up when he saw Kathryn. “Ah, Miss Janeway, what a pleasure it is to see your beautiful face this evening. Did you call ahead, my love?” His accent was a thick French and his long black hair was slicked back off his forehead. He kissed Kathryn’s hand before sliding over to B’Elanna, “And I see you have brought friends.” He took B’Elanna’s hand, intent to give her the same treatment, but she jerked her hand away before he could.

“No, I haven’t called, and yes, I have brought friends. We’re traveling back home and decided to stop off in Manhattan for a day or two. I was hoping you’d have the Admiral’s table available.”

The MaitreD was a flurry of activity as he got several busboys to bus and set up a large ‘U’ shaped booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Kathryn watched as a blonde woman came over from the bar, a smile on her face, her hands outstretched. She hugged Kathryn warmly, “ Miss. Kathryn, so lovely to see you.” they exchanged kisses on the cheeks before the woman pulled back.

“Everyone, this is Sandrine, the proprietor.” Handshakes and kisses were passed all around. When Sandrine’s eyes landed on Tom, her smile widened.

“Monsieur Paris, it has been too too long.” She took his hands, positively beaming at him. B’Elanna watched, an unreadable look on her face. Tuvok seemed nonplussed and Harry was fascinated by the entire situation.

“Ah, ladies and gentlemen,” the MaitreD came back over, that greasy smile on his face, “Juste de cette façon, s'il vous plaît.”

Everyone sat down, and though there was more than enough room for all six of them, Kathryn noticed Chakotay sat a bit closer to her than necessary. She smiled to herself as she lay her napkin in her lap. Luigi brought over the wine list, and though Kathryn encouraged them all to try whatever beverage they wanted, she also ordered a bottle for the table

“A Château La Tour Du Roc, 58 or 62 if you have one.” He winked at her before going back to the bar with their drink orders.

A young flirty brunette who introduced herself as Ricky brought over menus for the table, made Harry blush, and came back several minutes later with their drinks. Everyone settled into quiet conversations, discussing what they’d like to do in the city tomorrow. Everyone agreed on a visit to Central Park, and Harry and Tuvok were interested in touring the Empire State building. Kathryn really had no particular places of interest to visit, since she’d spent a lot of time in the city when she was stationed at the Ted Weiss Federal Building. She’d spent a three-year rotation in Manhattan and had come to learn the ins and outs of the city.

Chakotay mentioned he’d like to visit the Museum of Modern Art, as did B’Elanna, so she figured perhaps she could tag along with them.

They were just starting to tuck into an assortment of appetizers when a young couple approached them. Kathryn looked up to see a short man with strawberry blond hair grinning down at their table. He wore his sideburns long and bushy, and his smile was almost grating. The woman beside him was a little pixy of a thing; short blonde hair and a very pleasant smile. She nearly floated when she walked, standing beside her companion now, her arm tucked around his.

“I’m sorry to bother your dinner, but I couldn’t help overhearing that you’re new in town. I simply wanted to offer my services. My name is Neelix, and this is Kes. We would be happy to give you a personal tour of the city while you’re here. There are a lot of places that only I know about, and I’d be happy to be your guide.” He positively beamed at them expectantly.

Kathryn could tell that all of her companions were quite put off by this man, his very loud polyester suit, and his demeanor. Kathryn could feel the tension float around the table. Taking it upon herself to let the man down gently, she put on the best placating smile she could manifest, “I appreciate that very much, Mr. Neelix, but I’m afraid we’ll have to decline. We already have plans for the day, and we will be leaving town tomorrow evening.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “I know I do speak for everyone when I say thank you so very much for the offer.”

Neelix’s smile faltered for only a moment before he recovered, “No problem at all. If you change your mind,” he handed Kathryn a business card, “You just call, anytime. We’d be happy to show you around, help you find food, lodgings, what have you.” He nodded to them all, “Please enjoy your dinner, and have a pleasant evening.”

They all nodded their thanks, sharing looks around as the couple left. “That was odd.” B’Elanna chuckled into her wineglass as she took a sip. “What a strange man to just put himself into our conversation.” They all nodded in agreement, but Kathryn watched as the couple exited the restaurant. She had an odd feeling in her gut that she couldn’t explain, but something told her they hadn’t seen the last of Neelix and Kes.

=/\=

Three hours later it was after midnight and everyone was full of exquisite food and wine and drowsy from a long day. Kathryn herself felt deliciously warm and contented, and though she’d had a fairly substantial nap during the day, she felt as though she could sleep for another ten hours. Hopefully after another good night’s sleep her jet lag would be behind her and her brain would be on USA time. They were all leaned back in their seats, digesting their food and enjoying the silent camaraderie.

“Well, I for one am bushed. I think a few of us should go back and stay in the RV, but I’m willing to spring for hotel rooms for anyone who wants one. We can meet at 59th street and Central Park West at say, eleven tomorrow morning. That should give everyone time for breakfast and a bit of a lie in if anyone wants to.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tom slapped Harry on the shoulder, “We’ll take Voyager. I’m not really tired. I’m sure we can find something to do.” Harry nodded at his friend. Kathryn handed over the keys before leaning over to whisper to Tuvok.

“Will you go with them please, and keep an eye on them?” Tuvok nodded, sliding out of the booth and bidding them all a goodnight. B’Elanna winked subtly at Chakotay before sliding out of the booth as well.

“I think I’ll join them. I’m not really tired either.” Kathryn watched the four of them leave the restaurant before moving to stand up as well, butterflies fluttering around her stomach once again. Chakotay moved out past her, watching expectantly as if letting her take the lead.

“Well, I guess we are on our own, Commander,” he chuckled at her pet name, his dimples pressing into his cheeks, “Do you have anything you’d like to do tonight?” She flushed at her implications, but if Chakotay noticed it, he remained silent.

“I’m pretty tired as well, I think I’m ready to call it a night.” They headed for the door and Kathryn felt his hand at the small of her back. “Any idea of good hotels around here?”

Kathryn stepped outside as the MaitreD opened the door for them, bidding them both a pleasant night. “Well, there are a few near Times Square that are nice, or a few up near Central Park. Do you have a preference?”

Chakotay grinned, shaking his head, “Lead on, Captain.”


	6. Chapter 6

Deciding on a hotel closer to Times Square, and therefore not needing to take a taxi, they entered the 37’s Hotel and Suite just before one in the morning. The lobby was nearly deserted; a couple was sitting by the small fireplace, and a group of people were standing by the elevator. The lobby was modern but homey, and Kathryn and Chakotay stood by the check in desk, waiting for the clerk who was on the phone. She glanced up at them with a smile, held up a finger to indicate she’d be right with them, and then continued answering questions about their accommodations. Chakotay turned to Kathryn and whispered, “Do you want to get one room or two? We can share unless that makes you uncomfortable, to save money.” Kathryn felt that familiar warmth in her belly at the thought of Chakotay so near. She secretly thrilled at the idea of a shared hotel room for the night, but didn’t want to seem eager. It was still such a new feeling for her, to be so drawn to him the way she was.

“I don’t mind sharing. It would be silly to spend money on two rooms when we’re barely going to be here.” She smiled up at him, watching him nod in agreement before glancing around the lobby again.

“Alright,” Chakotay looked around, spotting a set of vending machines across the large foyer. “I’m gonna go grab a bottle of water. You want one?”

“Sure. Thank you.” She watched him walk away, and just as he reached the machine, the couple that were near the fireplace approached to get in line behind Kathryn.

“ _That_ is Chakotay?” The man spoke behind Kathryn, questioning the woman he was with. Kathryn’s breath caught in her throat at the man’s tone. Pretending to read one of the brochures on the check in desk, she focused on the conversation behind her.

“Yeah,” the woman scoffed, “Can you believe he’s here? I could have gone my entire life without seeing him again.”

“Forget it, Seska. At least you can rub in the fact that you already found another man, and one much better than he is.” Kathryn’s hackles went up at the man’s words and Seska’s derogatory chuckle, and though she had no idea really who either of these two people were, she’d heard B’Elanna mention the name Seska earlier, and not at all in pleasant terms. Kathryn was about to turn and confront the pair, but at that moment, the hotel clerk hung up the phone.

“I’m so very sorry about that, how can I help you tonight?” A plan quickly formulated in her mind.

“No problem at all,” Kathryn spoke a bit louder than necessary so the pair behind her could easily hear, “My fiance and I would like a room for the night please,” she grinned, “The best you’ve got.” The hotel clerk beamed at her.

“Of course,” she typed in some information into the computer, “Well, our honeymoon suite is booked, but we do have a very nice suite overlooking Times Square available. King size bed, full kitchen and jacuzzi tub.” Kathryn’s grin grew wider.

“Oh, that does sound wonderful. We’ll take it.” She could see Chakotay approaching with two bottles of water. He hadn’t yet seen who was behind Kathryn in line, but she noticed the moment he did. His shoulders dropped and his eyes moved from Kathryn to Seska and back. Just as Seska opened her mouth, Kathryn spoke. “There you are,” she pulled Chakotay into a hug, letting her left hand slide up his back, making sure that her engagement ring was visible to the pair behind them. She smiled when she heard a strangled noise sound in Seska’s throat.

It only took Chakotay a moment to realize what she was up to before he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. Kathryn pulled back after a moment and grinned up at him, “Did you get us a room for the night?” He asked, purposely not looking behind him. Kathryn could see that his cheeks were flushed, but she was glad he was playing along with her game.

“Yes,” she turned to take the room key, “A very nice suite,” She could see the unease in Chakotay’s eyes at being confronted with Seska like this, and Kathryn was eager to do what she could to help him. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she leaned up to press her lips to his to really rub it in the face of the woman behind them, but at the last moment Chakotay turned away from her, avoiding her kiss. Her lips landed on his jaw, and she pecked his skin gently before pulling back, not understanding the mixed signals he was giving her. He turned, at that moment, to face Seska. He carried a look of nonchalance, but slid his hand into Kathryn’s, twining their fingers.

“Oh, Seska, I thought that was you.” He glanced up at the man she was with and then back to Seska. The dark haired woman was practically seething. “Have a good night,” he spoke pleasantly, as if talking to a stranger, before pulling Kathryn towards the elevator, “Come on, love,” he pressed a kiss into Kathryn’s hair, “let’s go to bed.” He spoke to her, but still loud enough for Seska to hear. Kathryn added a little extra sway to her hips as they walked.

Once the elevator doors closed behind them, Kathryn let out the air in her lungs on a chuckle and Chakotay sagged, dropping his weight against the wall of the elevator as he himself let out a nervous laugh, “Thank you for that,” he smiled at Kathryn, pulling his earlobe, “How did you know who that was?”

Kathryn shrugged, “I heard her talking about you, and the man mentioned that he wanted to rub in the fact that Seska had already found another man. I just thought I’d try to one up her.” Chakotay gave her a truly grateful smile, but her brow furrowed, “I’m afraid I really did get a suite though,” she pressed her lips together, “There’s only one bed.”

Chakotay shrugged, “It’s fine. I’m exhausted, and really couldn’t care less if you don’t.” Kathryn shook her head, silently thrilling yet again at the idea of sharing a bed with Chakotay.

The elevator opened and Kathryn glanced at the sign of room numbers, motioning for them to turn right. At the end of the hall she found their room and slid the key in the lock. Chakotay held open the door for her and they both entered.

“Wow,” Chakotay spoke as they both looked around the plush suite. Off to the right was a kitchenette; small but including everything one might need to make basic meals. Kathryn noticed the coffee pot and assortment of premium blends. She peeked into the bathroom while Chakotay moved to the large glass windows overlooking Times Square. “Kathryn, this is amazing. I wish we didn’t have to leave in the morning.” He turned back, dropping down on the bed and picking up the television remote. “Do you mind if I keep this on low for a while?”

“No, that’s fine. I think I’m gonna take a quick shower.” He nodded, glancing at the remote and flipping channels.

She turned for the bathroom and then her heart dropped into her stomach. How could she have been such a fool? She had none of her luggage with her. She had no pajamas, no change of clothes, nothing. She had no desire to sleep in her sweater and jeans, and felt it was wildly inappropriate to wear any less. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and didn’t realize she was staring at Chakotay until he spoke. “Kathryn, what’s wrong?”

She felt her cheeks flush, “I uh, forgot we don’t have our luggage. I don’t have my pajamas or anything.” The implication caused her face to grow even hotter. Chakotay grinned, getting up off the bed.

“I have an idea. You go ahead and take a shower.” He palmed one of the keycards and moved towards the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Where are you going?” He pulled open the door and turned back to face her as he exited.

“Don’t you worry about it. I won’t be gone long.” He winked at her before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Shaking her head, she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chakotay closed the door behind himself, letting out a deep sigh. He couldn’t believe how this woman was affecting him so. He had a strong desire to be with her, and an even stronger desire to be by her side. He shook his head as he entered the elevator, but the thoughts did not dissipate. He’d barely known this woman for forty eight hours. He didn’t know her favorite color, or her middle name. He didn’t know her favorite food or where she liked to go on vacation. But he knew her smile, the subtle way the left side of her mouth lifted before her right. He knew that her left eye was a fraction darker than her right, but both eyes darkened when she had spoken of her father. He didn’t know what had happened between Kathryn and her fiance, but he knew how right it felt to have her fingers laced between his. He knew what her lips felt like against the skin of his jaw.

In less than two days he had fallen in love with Kathryn Janeway.

The elevator opened to a blissfully empty lobby. He had half worried that Seska and her new man would still be down there, but they were not.

It only took him about thirty seconds to find a twenty four hour tourist shop that was open, and after another three minutes, he had his purchase in a ‘I Heart New York’ bag and was walking back to the hotel. With a smile to the desk clerk, he was back in their hotel room less than ten minutes after he’d left. He carefully hung the bag on the bathroom door, hearing the shower running when he approached. Before letting his thoughts get carried away, he moved back towards the plush, king sized bed. There really was plenty of room for them both.

After kicking off his shoes he pulled off his blue jeans and folded them, laying them on the desk chair beside the side of the bed he stood next to. He had the thought of asking Kathryn which side she preferred, but that seemed oddly intimate, so he just pulled back the covers and climbed in, flipping around through the channels until he settled on a special about animals of the deep. Turning the volume down, he lay on his back with his arm behind his head.

“Chakotay?” He heard Kathryn’s voice from behind the bathroom door. She cracked it open and peeked out. He grinned when he saw her hair wrapped in a towel.

“Yeah. There’s a bag hanging on the bathroom door for you.” She glanced down, opening the door a bit more to bring it inside with her. She flashed him a gentle smile before closing it again.

About five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, looking scrubbed and sleepy, her hair pulled into a loose braid and her face devoid of makeup. Her feet were bare, and she wore an oversized ‘I Heart New York’ t-shirt. He’d wanted to get her shorts as well, but they didn’t have any. So instead he got her an extra large t-shirt. He suppressed a grin at the hem that reached her knees. She walked towards the bed, sliding under the covers, staying close to the edge to leave as much space between them as possible. “Thanks for the shirt,” she glanced down at the black t-shirt before looking back over at Chakotay. “I really appreciate it. I can’t believe I didn’t think about luggage or anything before.”

“Who would have thought we would have spent nearly four hours at the restaurant?” She nodded, stifling a yawn behind the back of her hand.

“It was nice just relaxing and visiting with everyone,” she snuggled down under the covers, “Well, I’m exhausted,” she turned off the lamp on her nightstand, settling down into the plush pillows, “I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

Chakotay watched as she turned over on her side, facing away from him. “Goodnight, Kathryn.”

Kathryn bade him a good night and closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the warmth of him under the blankets or the movements he made as he lay back on his own pillows. It didn't take long though, for the soft sounds of the tv and that same warmth to lull her to sleep.

=/\=

The first thing Chakotay noticed when he woke up was warmth. His entire body was warm, and he felt that if he moved or even breathed, the peaceful cocoon he found himself in would vanish. He lay in bed with his eyes shut as he tried to wake up enough to figure out where he was and what was causing this wonderful feeling. A soft, sleep roughened moan brought him awake instantly.

He froze in place, trying to feign sleeping lest he let Kathryn know he was awake, as she would more than likely be extremely uncomfortable with their current...situation.

Chakotay lay on his right side, facing Kathryn, his nose buried in her hair. They had obviously drifted towards each other during the night, and now he wasn’t sure exactly _how_ they’d gotten so tangled together. His thigh was pressed between her legs, and his hand had snaked under the hem of her shirt to rest on her ass.

Her very naked ass. 

She had obviously forgone underwear after she’d taken a shower last night.

He felt blood rush to his quickly growing erection as he jerked his hand away, pulling the evidence of his arousal away from Kathryn, lest she wake up and feel it pressing into her thigh. She sighed again, her voice sleep roughened and sexy as hell, “Good morning,” she sighed out against his chest.

Oh how he ached for this woman. He ached to breathe her in again. He ached to draw her back into his arms. He ached to slide that t-shirt off her body and…

He groaned in frustration at the way his thoughts were going, pulling himself farther away from her body. All of his sudden movements, however, pulled Kathryn back to full consciousness. Awkwardness aside, he couldn’t help but smile at her beauty. Her cheeks were pink from their shared warmth, and she now lay on her stomach under the covers, propped up on her elbows as she woke up. Her blue eyes brightened as she looked around, trying to determine what had woken her so abruptly. It didn’t take her long for her eyes to settle on Chakotay. The smile that lifted her lips caused his heart to flutter. Her cheeks reddened further at the realization that she’d been in his arms not a moment ago, “Sorry,” she whispered, the smile on her lips softening in her embarrassment.

“It’s fine, Kathryn, no harm done,” he tried to play it cool, keeping the emotion out of his voice, since he was about three seconds away from dropping to his knees and begging her to let him spend the rest of his life waking up this way.

Apparently his tone was cooler than he’d meant it to be because Kathryn’s smile faded as she slid away from him and out of bed, disappointment finding a home there. Without another word she walked away, towards the bathroom and inside, shutting the door.

Kathryn looked at herself in the mirror, wanting to laugh at the confused expression she saw there. She was so confused at the mixed messages she was getting from the man in the other room. He’d spent this entire trip flirting with her, respectfully and tactfully, but she’d picked up on it. She was enjoying herself immensely, and his attentions were absolutely appreciated and not at all unwanted. She barely knew him, but she was quickly falling for him. Then last night, she’d tried to kiss him, but he’d turned away. He’d shared a bed with her, and when she’d woken up in the warmth of his arms this morning, she was just taking a moment to appreciate how right it felt when he more or less ripped himself away from her.

What the hell was going on here? Furrowing her brow, deciding she wanted answers, she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face and exited the bathroom. Chakotay was just buttoning his jeans, but looked up at the sound of the open door, his face unreadable as he noticed that she still hadn’t gotten dressed. She approached her side of the bed, sitting down on the edge, “We have to talk about this.”

Chakotay nodded gently, sitting down where he had been sleeping only a moment ago, turning to face her.

Kathryn looked into his face...his beautiful and open face and saw what he had been trying to hide earlier...admiration...affection...and something else that she didn’t dare dive too deeply into too quickly. With a gentle smile, she tried to keep her tone light, but serious. “I think we need to discuss what is going on here.”

Chakotay nodded, taking a deep breath, calmed greatly as he looked into those blue eyes. “I’m not sure I can, but I’m reminded of a story...an ancient legend among my people. Can I tell you?” He paused, waiting to see Kathryn’s reaction. Her eyes grew a fraction wider and she nodded, turning to sit cross legged facing him, their knees nearly touching. “It’s about an angry warrior, who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe...a man who couldn’t find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide.” He took another breath, losing himself in her expression and rapt attention, “For years, he struggled with his discontent, not sure exactly where his life was meant to go. He thought he figured it out several times, and though he found occasional satisfaction, it was always fleeting. People respected him for many of his decisions, but he still longed for peace within himself.

“One day, the angry warrior’s tribe, finally finished with its battles, set out on a journey home. It was then that they met up with another tribe, led by a woman warrior. She decided that their two tribes should band together, unifying the group to make the journey more meaningful and prosperous. The woman warrior was brave, and beautiful, and very wise, deciding to join the two groups together. It was that day that the angry warrior swore to himself, that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to help her in her journey home. Her needs would become his needs. Her joys would become his joys, just as her sorrows would bring sorrow to his heart.” Chakotay paused, letting his eyes drift down to her hands, folded gently in her lap. He wanted nothing more than to lace their fingers together again, but he did not, instead letting his gaze move back up to hers. “And in realizing that, the warrior began to know...the true meaning of peace.” He did reach up then and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, elated when she leaned into his touch, a smile pulling her lips up as he watched a tear slide down her cheek.

“Is that really...an ancient legend?” She whispered the words, pushing them past the emotions that tightened her throat. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but made no move to brush it away.

He smiled at her, his dimples pressing into his cheeks as they reddened slightly, “No, but it made it easier to tell you how I feel.”

She smiled, feeling her heart soar at the prospect that he shared these burgeoning feelings with her...smiled at the fact that she wasn’t crazy in thinking that he did feel something towards her. “But last night, when I tried to kiss you, you turned away...and then this morning…”

Chakotay chuckled, tugging his earlobe gently, “Last night, in front of Seska,” his eyes darkened a bit, but he smiled at her again, “I didn’t want our first kiss to be something fake or forced. When I kiss you for the first time, I want it to be because we both want it, and for no other reason.” His voice deepened as he spoke, and Kathryn felt a tightening in her belly at his words. “And as for this morning…” he glanced quickly down at his lap, giving himself away, watching as Kathryn’s cheeks flushed at his implication, “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, and I wasn’t expecting to wake up with you...almost naked and in my arms.” Kathryn pressed her lips together knowingly, her face absolutely flushing crimson. Chakotay leaned forward and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

“I uh,” she buried her face in her hands for a moment before looking back up at him coyly, “I wasn’t wearing underwear yesterday, so…” she let the rest of the thought remain unsaid, but didn’t miss the soft groan that sounded in Chakotay’s throat. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the look of hunger in Chakotay’s eyes. “You could kiss me now, if you want to.” She was shocked at the deepening of her own voice.

“No, I can’t.”

Kathryn’s brow furrowed, “Why not?”

“Because if I start, I’m not going to be able to stop,” he let the words sink in for a moment, “I want us to take our time. There are still things I want to know about you, and things I want to tell you. I want you to know about Seska, and I want you to tell me about that engagement ring that you still wear even though you’re not engaged,” he glanced down at the piece of jewelry. He took her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, “But believe me when I tell you, I _want_ to kiss you...very much. But even more, I just want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you.”

As turned on as Kathryn was feeling at the thought of all that lay before them, she felt lighter than she had in months...maybe ever. Reaching up, she let her fingers rasp over the stubble of his facial hair, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip, “I’d like that.” She smiled as she let her hands drop back into her lap, “Maybe we could meet everyone a little later. We have the room until noon, and it’s only eight now,” she moved to tuck her legs back under the covers, turning on her side to face him, “Can we try this again? I sort of enjoyed waking up in your arms,” she spoke earnestly, giving him a soft smile, and Chakotay grinned as she patted the space beside her.

“Sure, let me just go use the bathroom.” He moved away from the bed and closed the door behind him. Kathryn couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she pulled the elastic from her hair to rebraid it. She was just finishing when he came back out. He’d used water to slick his hair back and when he sat down on the bed she could smell the mint from his toothpaste. He pulled the covers back, but Kathryn stopped him.

“Pants off, Commander,” She gave him that crooked smile that he loved so much, and he pulled his blue jeans back off, leaving him in the grey t-shirt and black boxer shorts. He slid back under the covers, holding his arms open for her. She sighed out a chuckle as she tucked up next to him, sliding her arm over his body and resting her cheek on his chest. She let out a contented sigh as she settled into his arms as he turned the television on low, leaving it on the weather channel.

They lay in companionable silence for a moment, Kathryn relaxing further as his hand moved lazily up and down her back. “He cheated on me.” She finally whispered out. Chakotay tensed.

“What?”

“My fiance, Mark. I’m away for work a lot, and the night before I left to go to find Tom, Mark broke off our engagement in an email. He and his girlfriend are pregnant.” She looked down at her engagement ring, pulling it off. “I really only kept it on because wearing it while traveling keeps strange men at bay.” Chakotay chuckled.

“Not all of them,” she looked up at him, swatting his arm playfully before his face turned serious, “I’m very sorry that happened to you.” He was surprised when Kathryn shrugged.

“I’m not. Our relationship was doomed from the start, and we never would have made it to an actual wedding.” She leaned over and set the ring down on the night stand on her side of the bed, “Besides, I wouldn’t be here with you now if it hadn’t.” She tucked back up against him, sighing when he pulled her closer.

“Seska ended our relationship because I wouldn’t hit her.” Kathryn pulled away enough to look up at Chakotay, silently requesting more information. “She was with us overseas for a time. That’s where we met. She was fun and exciting...but then her true nature started to show.” He gave an embarrassed chuckle, “I don’t mind rough sex once in a while, but her requests started to run towards the violent. She basically gets off on pain. When I wouldn’t oblige, she told me what a rotten lover and man I was, and left. That man she was with last night...he was over there too. I can’t remember his name, but I recognize him. Apparently he must not have a problem hitting women.”

The urge to kiss him was stronger than ever, wanting him to know that she thought even more of him for his treatment of Seska. “You’re not a rotten man, and though I can only speculate on the other,” she winked at him, “I have a feeling you’re not rotten in that department either.” He laughed, pulling her back to him.

They lay in silence again, and Chakotay couldn’t help but marvel at how the fates had delivered this wonderful woman into his life. He had no idea what was going to happen when they got to California, but he knew, as he held her in his arms, that the spirits had certainly changed his life for the better, and he would do anything to keep Kathryn Janeway in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

After they had decided to stay together in their shared hotel room, Kathryn sent a quick text message to Tom, letting him know that she and Chakotay would meet the group for lunch instead of breakfast. Tom responded with a ‘wink’ emoji and that was it. Kathryn grimaced for a moment to herself before laying her phone back on the nightstand, settling easily back into Chakotay’s arms. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, smiling gently as she burrowed deeper into his side.

Chakotay lay propped up on the pillows, feeling the warmth of sleep tempting him back to unconsciousness, but he fought it, wanting nothing more than to enjoy every second he could with this woman in his arms. He could tell that though perhaps Kathryn hadn’t fallen completely back to sleep, she was hovering somewhere between sleep and waking, also enjoying the closeness that they both shared. Though the weather channel still played softly on the television, Chakotay paid it little attention. His entire being was focused on the woman in his arms.

She’d lain down beside him, her arm around his middle, her cheek still resting on his chest. He’d spent some time letting his fingers drift up and down her back over the fabric of her t-shirt until his hand finally stilled between her shoulder blades, holding her with just enough pressure to keep her body against his. He nearly ached with how right it felt.

He imagined waking up like this, day after day; lazing in bed with Kathryn in his arms. On weekends they could lounge around, watching tv in bed, talking about anything or nothing. He imagined pulling her close to him after they made love, reveling in her warm and pliant body against his own. Even as he thought of it, he marveled at how his life had changed in the few days since he’d met this woman.

Before her, women had always been a means to an end; a fun romp and a wonderful way to relieve stress. He never hurt for attention from women, even in highschool and college. When he'd joined the army, he’d certainly focused more on work and the task at hand, but that didn’t stop several dalliances with women through the years, though he kept work and play separate. When he’d joined the Maquis, he’d let his inhibitions go a bit; the work was dangerous and it was certainly an atmosphere of ‘work hard, play hard’. Sex then was a release; a stress reliever that many of them needed.

But no matter the women he was with, he’d never imagined a future with them. Even at a young age, he’d never pictured himself marrying or settling down with anyone; partly because he’d never met a woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and partly because he was never in a position in life where it was even close to a possibility.

But now, as he lay here, with Kathryn asleep in his arms...those long abandoned thoughts were moving quickly back to the forefront of his mind...and it was not at all an unpleasant prospect.

He also knew that he didn’t want to rush things with her. For as much as he wanted to know what her body was like as it moved with his, even more he wanted to know _her_ ; the continued feel of her fingers laced with his. He wanted to hear her laugh until she cried. He wanted to know her favorite movie, her favorite color, her favorite everything. Smiling to himself, he settled back into the pillows and finally let sleep pull him under once again.

=/\=

Kathryn woke again, later in the morning, to the smell of coffee. Not at all sure what time it was, she looked around to find Chakotay by the small kitchenette, pouring coffee into a coffee mug. The suite provided mugs and to-go cups, as well as an assortment of blends. Kathryn could tell that Chakotay had chosen one of the more potent. He was in profile as he moved about, and Kathryn took a moment to take in his appearance. He’d put his jeans back on, though he was still barefoot. He looked the epitome of casual, and Kathryn marveled at the fact that he was so very much _not_ her usual taste in a man. Though she’d only been in a few serious relationships in her life, they were all very much the same...comfortable, non-threatening...predictable. The men she’d dated in the past were all very...bland...if she was being honest with herself. She’d never responded to a man in such a visceral way as she did to Chakotay, but she’d never met a man like him before. She still didn’t know that much about him...but she wanted to. She wanted to know everything about him. What was his favorite vacation spot? Did he have siblings? What made him want to join the Army? Had he ever broken a bone or been injured before? She smiled to herself at the idea that he seemed to want the same thing; to spend time with each other, just getting to know one another.

At that moment Chakotay turned, noticing movement on the bed and his lips lifted into a smile that lit up his eyes. “Good morning again,” he padded over to the bed, handing Kathryn a mug of coffee. She took it with a grateful smile.

“Thank you, and good morning,” she glanced down at her watch, shocked to see that it was eleven thirty. She couldn’t believe she’d slept so long. Hopefully the jet lag would be fully behind her now. “Sorry I slept so long,” her cheeks pinked at her admission.

“It’s alright. I only woke up about fifteen minutes ago. I figured you’d want some coffee before we left to meet everyone,” he moved back to the kitchenette to get his own cup, taking a sip.

“Mmm, you figured correctly. I appreciate it,” she glanced around the room, glad for their shared time together and wishing that it could last a bit longer. Though she was still eager to spend more time with their traveling companions, now that their burgeoning feelings were out in the open, she had an even stronger desire to spend more alone time with Chakotay, but also marveled at the fact that she had plenty of time. Though she wasn’t sure what would happen once they all made it back to San Francisco, she knew that she wanted Chakotay in her life. She’d never felt such a strong pull towards another human being before. Shaking her head at the strength of that feeling, she couldn’t help but smile at him when he gave her a questioning look. 

“What is it?” Chakotay pulled on his socks and shoes before coming back over, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

“It’s just...I’ve never felt like this before, and with someone I still barely know. It’s just an odd feeling, and more powerful than I would have expected. It’s sort of overwhelming...but not at all in a bad way. We are still practically strangers, but part of me feels like I’ve known you for years,” she chuckled into her mug as she took another sip of coffee, “Please tell me I’m not crazy.” Her eyes finally lifted and met his.

“You’re not crazy, Kathryn. I feel it too. I’ve spent the whole morning and most of yesterday trying to reason it out in my mind, but I can’t.” He brushed his thumb across her cheekbone again, smiling lightly when she leaned into his touch, “I think we should both just stop trying to analyze it and just enjoy it for what it is,” he pinched her chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger, “So, what would you like to do today? Anything in particular you want to see?”

Kathryn shook her head, “Not really. I suppose a walk through the park might be nice. I heard you and B’Elanna discussing the art museum. I wouldn’t mind that, if you don’t mind me tagging along.”

“Of course not,” he smiled again before getting up, going back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kathryn got up out of bed, glancing down at her engagement ring on the nightstand. She picked it up, not at all sure what to do with it. She didn’t want to keep it,and figured the best thing to do would be to send it back to Mark, since she had no desire to see him in person. With a sigh, she set it back down, moving to the chair where she’d folded her clothes from the day before. When Chakotay was finished in the bathroom, she took his place, brushing her teeth and getting dressed. Not sure what to do with her hair, she took it out of the braid and twisted it into a low knot at the back of her head. She wanted to get a fresh change of clothes, but figured she could after they met everyone for lunch. When she came back out, she put her ring in the pocket of her jeans to deal with it later.

They left the sanctuary of their room just before noon, and, as they made their way for the elevator, Kathryn grinned to herself as Chakotay’s arm snaked around her, his hand resting on her waist as they walked.

While Kathryn signed the final paperwork and got the receipt for the room, Chakotay sent B’Elanna a message to see where everyone was. She, Tom, Harry and Tuvok were currently in the middle of a tour of the Empire State Building, so Kathryn requested they make a trip back to the RV for a change of clothes, and then they could all meet somewhere for a late lunch. Tom suggested a restaurant he’d seen near their RV park; The Captain’s Galley. It boasted cuisine that was ‘out of this world’ and though Kathryn was leery, she wanted everyone to be able to make choices about what they did on this road trip, so she and Chakotay agreed to meet everyone there at two o’clock.

They took the number seven train from the 42nd street station, and after a changeover in Queens, they were back in Brooklyn, walking back to the RV park. Chakotay pulled both of their bags from beneath the vehicle, carrying them inside so they could change. Kathryn opted for a light blue blouse and a fresh pair of jeans. She grinned to herself as she chose an ivory bra and matching lace panties; she knew it was only a matter of time before she and Chakotay finally slept together, but the thrill of not knowing when exactly it would happen caused her to bite her lip to keep the giddy smile off her face. She hadn’t chosen her lingerie for the benefit of a man in a long time, and knowing that Chakotay might see these garments on her set her heart beating faster. She moved into the bedroom to change while Chakotay simply pulled off his grey t-shirt, opting for a black one instead.

When she came back out, she could tell he’d put on a bit of his cologne; the scent of sandalwood hit her as she approached, and she didn’t hide the deep breath that she took as she came to stand before him, “Mmm, you smell good.” She pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his body. He chuckled, reciprocating the hug.

“Thank you. So do you,” he rested his chin on the top of her head, taking a deep breath through his nose. She laughed softly.

“I smell like hotel shampoo,” she spoke, pulling back to look up at him. Chakotay gently shook his head, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Maybe, but I smell you. I can smell your perfume, coffee, toothpaste, and everything that makes you...you. I like it.” She grinned, shaking her head.

“We have a little time before we have to meet everyone. Do you want to watch tv? Or we could take a walk.” Kathryn glanced at her watch.

“Well, the restaurant is about a mile away. We could walk there, and still probably get there before everyone else. I wouldn’t mind getting a table and having time to peruse the menu.” Chakotay nodded, pulling away and holding out his arm.

“Lead the way, Captain.”

=/\=

They arrived at The Captain’s Galley at a quarter to two, and Kathryn was surprised at the building. It was an eclectic mix of modern, folksy and new age, and the food choices were as well. They stood outside for a few minutes, looking at the menu board and their options.

“I’ve never even heard of some of these dishes before, or some of their ingredients,” Kathryn spoke as she glanced at the soup and sandwich menu. “Tom sure knows how to find interesting places.”

“I’ll say,” Chakotay looked around. There was indoor and outdoor seating. “It’s a nice day. Should we get a table outside?” Kathryn nodded and they went inside to find the hostess.

They were both shocked to see the small pixie of a woman from the night before behind the hostess desk. She recognized them as well, her face lighting up, “Good afternoon. It’s wonderful to see you both again,” her voice, though excited, was still soothing, and Kathryn couldn’t help but smile.

“You as well...Kes, isn’t it?” The young woman nodded, picking up two menus.

“Yes. Will it just be the two of you for lunch today?”

“The rest of our group will actually be here soon. There will be six of us again,” Chakotay answered.

“Fantastic. Would you prefer to sit inside or out? I have a lovely table in a small alcove outside, with a wonderful view of the river.”

“That sounds great, Kes. Thank you.”

They followed the small woman as she wove them through the bizarre hodge podge of tables and decor inside the restaurant. There were strange pieces of art on the walls, and at least a dozen water fountains of varying sizes adorning every possible free space. It looked as though a thrift store exploded inside, but it all seemed to fit somehow. Kathryn chuckled to herself as Kes led them through a large archway to the tables outside, “So does your friend Neelix work here as well?” Kathryn spoke as Kes stopped beside a large, round table. 

“He’s the owner and head chef,” Kes spoke with a smile, her eyes sparkling at the mention of him. “He will be thrilled to know that you are here,” she moved back so they could both sit down, “Can I get you started with something to drink?”

“I’ll just have a water, please,” Kathryn spoke and Chakotay agreed. Kes left them with another smile before disappearing back into the restaurant. They both took a moment to take in their surroundings. “This is such an odd restaurant, but the view is amazing,” Kathryn said as they both looked across the river at the city. Chakotay rested his hand on Kathryn’s knee beneath the table as he turned to see more of the Manhattan skyline.

“It is. I’ve only been to the city a few times, but there’s just something special about it,” his eyes moved back to Kathryn’s face, taking in her profile as she too looked on the buildings across the river.

“It really is, I’m very-,” she was cut off when the doors to the patio burst open and Neelix approached, wearing a gaudy shirt in hues of purple and green, his hair, if possible, even floofier than it was the night before.

“What a wonderful surprise to see the two of you again,” he spoke as he approached, a large tray in hand. “I had a feeling last night that our paths would cross again. Who knew it would be in my restaurant?!” He set the tray down, revealing a plate of tortilla chips and an unknown purple-ish brown dip in a bowl in the middle. Kes came out after him with a large pitcher of ice water and two glasses.

“Wow, what is this?” Chakotay asked, taking a sniff of the appetizer before them. The smell was oddly alluring and off putting at the same time.

“It’s one of my specialties,” Neelix spoke proudly as Kes poured glasses of water, “Fermented Leola Root Guacamole. I guarantee you’ve never tasted anything quite like it.”

“Leola root?” Kathryn’s brow furrowed, “I’ve never heard of it before.”

“And it’s likely that you never will again,” Neelix boasted, “It’s a root vegetable native to a small island where my people come from. I guarantee you’ve never heard of the Talaxian Islands, have you?” Both Kathryn and Chakotay shook their heads. “Go on...try it!”

Not wanting to offend their chef, they both took a chip and dipped it in the hummus like dip. It was heavier than Kathryn expected, but she and Chakotay both tried it at the same time.

As soon as it hit her tongue, she took a breath and held it, hoping to stave off the taste as much as possible. Though the smell wasn’t entirely unpleasant, the flavor absolutely was; a mix of rotten egg and black pepper and what she could only imagine mildew would taste like. She gave Neelix a smile, noticing Chakotay chewing equally quickly, already reaching for his water to wash it down.

“Very interesting,” Kathryn spoke when she was finally able to draw breath without pulling a face. “You’re right, I’ve never tasted anything quite like it.”

“Very unique,” Chakotay spoke, taking another long swallow of water.

“Ah, so glad you like it. It’s on the house. I’ve made sure to leave enough for you and all of your friends.” Neelix’s smile looked as though it would break his face, but he wished them a pleasant meal before scurrying back into the restaurant, followed by Kes. As soon as the doors were shut, Kathryn and Chakotay both pulled a face at the same time.

“That’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted,” Kathryn took another long sip of water, wishing now she had something stronger to mask the flavor.

“Truly,” Chakotay added, pouring himself more water, topping off Kathryn’s glass as well. They joked about it for another moment while deciding what they wanted to eat. It was only a few more minutes before the rest of their friends joined them.

“Oh, you’ve started without us,” Tom spoke, looking wounded as he sat down on Kathryn’s other side. B’Elanna sat beside him, looking nonchalantly but positively smitten with the blonde man beside her. Harry and Tuvok were in a conversation about the tour they’d just taken, but turned when the smell of the dip finally reached them.

“This was a gift from Neelix,” Kathryn glanced quickly to make sure they were alone, “And I suggest you don’t try it if you know what’s good for you.

Everyone chuckled, but Tom leaned forward, picking up a chip. “Tom, I really wouldn’t if I were you,” Chakotay spoke, and Tom gave the dip a sniff. Pulling a face, he dropped the chip back on the plate. Everyone laughed but turned serious when Kes came back out to take everyone’s order. Before long, everyone had their lunch and the odd guacamole was left forgotten on the center of the table.

“I’d like to check out the Central Park Zoo,” Harry spoke as they all tried to decide what they wanted to do with the rest of the day. They were going to spend the entire day in the city and hit the road again tomorrow morning. “Or maybe check out Coney Island.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the art museum, like we talked about before,” B’Elanna spoke.

“What do the two love birds want to do?” Tom asked, his blue eyes sparkling as they slid over to Kathryn and Chakotay. Kathryn blushed and Chakotay smiled, giving his earlobe a tug.

“Thomas Eugene Paris!” Kathryn spoke and everyone at the table shrunk back from her. She glared at him, though she couldn’t find the malice in her to make it really convincing.

“Uh, I’m sorry. What would the Captain and Commander like to do today?” Tom grimaced, hoping that was all the wrath that Kathryn would muster. Chakotay nudged her knee under the table and Kathryn couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking her head at her friend.

“Chakotay and I were probably going to go to the art museum too, maybe take a walk around Soho.” Tom nodded, not saying anything more, but the twinkle still lived obvious in his eyes.

The rest of the meal proceeded easily; everyone stuffed themselves to the gills, and Kathryn noted that all the plates and dishes were empty, save for the dish that held Neelix’s mystery chip dip. “We should get rid of that somehow. I would hate for Neelix to think we weren’t grateful.”

“Throw it over the railing into the river. I’m sure the fish or seagulls will eat it,” B’Elanna spoke, looking over the railing at the rock breakwall below.

“You wanna bet?” Chakotay smirked.

Glancing back at the restaurant, Kathryn scooped up the majority of the dip on her spoon and gave it a fling over the railing, hearing it splat sickeningly on the rocks below. With a grimace she scooped up the rest of the dip, just about to throw it over when

“How are we all doing? Everything taste to your liking?” Neelix burst out of the double doors out onto the balcony. Without knowing what else to do, Kathryn spooned the remaining dip into her mouth, stifling a groan behind the spoon as she worked to swallow the large glob. B’Elanna bit back a laugh and Chakotay let out a low groan, placing a hand on Kathryn’s back as she silently gagged before finally swallowing as she pulled the spoon from her mouth. “Ah, I told you you’d enjoy the Leola Root. Would you like some more?” Neelix’s face was filled with delight.

Kathryn gave him a grimacing smile, her eyes watering a bit from her efforts, “Oh no, I think we’re all stuffed. The entire meal was wonderful, Neelix. You are an exemplary chef.” And it wasn’t really a lie; the rest of the dishes were superb. Neelix’s smile grew, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“You all are too kind. I am thrilled that you came to dine with us today. And if I can’t get you anything else, I wish you a pleasant day, and good luck with the rest of your journey.” They all bid their farewells, and once they were alone again, Kathryn quickly reached for her water glass, taking several large swallows in an attempt to rinse the foul taste from her mouth.

“Kathryn, are you alright?” Chakotay spoke, knowing how awful that must have been for her.

She pulled a face, wiping her mouth with her napkin before dropping it back to her lap, “Yes,” she frowned, “Ugh, that was terrible.” She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, but she almost thought she could feel the dip churning in her stomach. She took another sip of water, willing the feeling to go away. 

Kes came out soon after with their bill, their meal having been heavily discounted by the proprietor. After they paid, they bid Kes a fond goodbye and made their way out of the restaurant. They chatted happily as they made their way back to the subway station to go back into the city. Kathryn was feeling a bit seasick from the movement of the train, and closed her eyes several times, willing the motion sickness to go away. Once back in Manhattan, Tuvok and Harry headed towards Central Park while Tom, B’Elanna, Chakotay and Kathryn made their way towards the Museum of Modern Art.

The museum was a half dozen blocks away, but they decided to walk; the weather was warm, and it was nice to be out in the fresh air, even in the city. As they set out, Chakotay slid his fingers down Kathryn’s arm, lacing them with hers, thrilling when she did not pull away, instead folding her fingers against his, letting her thumb slide against his palm. Several times as they walked they caught each other staring, and neither could help from chuckling.

Kathryn walked a bit slower than she would have liked, since her stomach was still roiling a bit from the end of her meal. Chakotay commented that he felt like his was as well, though he’d eaten much less of the Talaxian concoction than she had.

By the time they reached the museum, Kathryn was feeling a bit flush, her neck and cheeks were uncomfortably warm and a light sheen of sweat coated her brow. She urged the three of them to go ahead of her, opting to first find a drinking fountain or vending machine. As she moved through the lobby, she quickly came to realize that she was in need of a restroom instead of a water fountain, and fast. Spotting the sign down the corridor, she moved at a near run, pushing through the door, grateful that she was alone as she entered the first stall, losing the contents of her stomach in violent heaves.

Her stomach spasmed, revolting at the food she’d so recently put in it, and as she vomited, she knew it was the leola root that was most likely to blame. Her abdominal muscles continued to clench until she was spitting bile into the toilet. Dropping to her knees, she let out a wavering sigh, closing her eyes as she flushed the toilet, not at all sure if she was done being sick. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. It was cold and clammy, though her entire being felt far too hot.

With a sigh, she finally opened her eyes, wiping tears of exertion from them as she got up on suddenly shaky legs. Moving out of the stall she went to the sink, turning on the cold water to rinse out her mouth, though she didn’t dare take a drink, too afraid that her stomach would revolt once again. She was nervous that her stomach still felt just as unsettled as it had before she’d thrown up. Her muscles were still cramping and she felt awful. Not at all in the mood for walking around the museum now, all she wanted to do was go back to the RV and lay down...preferably near the bathroom.

After splashing some cold water on her face she dried her skin and washed her hands, wishing she had a mint or gum of some kind but also realizing that her stomach felt too queasy even for that. With a sigh she walked slowly out of the bathroom to find everyone and tell them that she was going to have to leave.

She came out of the bathroom to see Chakotay standing there, looking a tad green himself. He was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. “Kathryn, are you alright?” She cringed, wishing more than anything that he wasn’t seeing her like this.

“No, I’m afraid not. I’m pretty sure that leola root was rotten...or spoiled or something,” she pressed her hand to her stomach.

Chakotay frowned and nodded, “I agree. I feel like I could throw up,” he swallowed hard, willing the contents of his stomach to stay where they were.

“I just did,” Kathryn spoke with a sigh, closing her eyes as she herself leaned against the cool tile of the wall beside Chakotay. “And I feel like I could again,” she frowned, feeling her stomach begin to churn again. Without a word, she dashed away from Chakotay and back into the restroom. Chakotay stood outside, grimacing as he listened to Kathryn dry heave; her stomach devoid of anything left to throw up. His own stomach churned at the thought and fate finally got the better of him. He ran across the lobby to the men’s room. Dropping to his knees in the first empty stall, he too lost the contents of his stomach, much to the dismay of the other three men in the restroom. Chakotay groaned out a muffled apology between his vomiting, but heard nothing but the quick moving of feet as the other men exited the restroom.

When Chakotay emerged several minutes later, he found Kathryn right outside the bathroom, leaning heavily against the wall once again. His stomach felt a bit better than it had, and he had hoped that whatever was in the toxic chip dip was now out of his system. Poor Kathryn had eaten much more than he had, but he hoped that she too was now rid of the foul food. Coming to stand beside her, he rested his hand gently on her stomach, “Are you okay?”

“I feel like our RV ran over me, and I still feel like I could be sick,” she frowned heavily, “I just want to get back and lay down.”

“It must be some kind of food poisoning,” Chakotay spoke, trying not to breathe in Kathryn’s direction. She nodded in agreement. 

“I have to go. I’m sorry I ruined our afternoon.” She pushed off from the wall but her steps were slow and labored. Chakotay could tell she was in pain.

“I’m only sorry that you don’t feel well. I wish there was something I could do to help you.” She gave him a watery smile.

“You don’t feel well either. I’m sorry for that. How did you know I was in the bathroom?”

“I was waiting for you to get a drink,” he grinned sheepishly, “I was watching you, and then when you made a beeline for the bathroom, I just figured…”

Kathryn nodded with a cringe, “Well I’m going to head back and hope I can make it without incident. Will you tell Tom and B’Elanna?”

Chakotay shook his head gently, “No. I mean yes I will, but I’ll come with you. I still don’t feel great myself, and I don’t want you to be alone. I’ll send B’Elanna a text and let her know. Hopefully by tomorrow we will be feeling better.”

Kathryn nodded, but before she could start walking her stomach began to churn again and her mouth began to water. With a groan of frustration she pulled away from Chakotay and went back into the bathroom, dry heaves wracking her body once again.

Chakotay cringed at the sound, wishing they hadn’t eaten the damned leola root. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to message B’Elanna. She responded that she hoped they both felt better, and that she and Tom felt fine. It for sure must have been the leola root. Chakotay said he’d stay in touch and asked them to get a hold of Tuvok and Harry. B’Elanna said they would.

Knowing that Kathryn probably wouldn’t make it all the way back to Brooklyn and to their RV, he did a quick search on his phone for nearby hotels that would be an acceptable place for her to rest. He felt like he was probably one more round of throwing up and a few antacids away from feeling much better, but Kathryn had eaten much more of the dip than he did. He wasn’t sure if one of the ingredients didn’t agree with them or if it was some type of food poisoning, but she was liable to feel worse before she felt better. Finding a suitable hotel only a few blocks away, he quickly made a reservation online, getting a room that would suit them both for at least the rest of today and tonight. Kathryn was just coming out of the bathroom again when he’d gotten a confirmation. Putting his arm around her gently, without a word, he steered her towards the door of the museum. When they got outside, he turned in the opposite direction she’d expected. “Where are we going?”

“I found a hotel nearby and booked a room. You’ll never make it all the way back to Brooklyn, and I’m sure you don’t want to be vomiting on the subway or in a taxi,” she frowned, shaking her head in agreement, “It’s only a couple blocks.”

She leaned into him heavily as they walked, and at one point had to stop behind a dumpster to be sick again. Chakotay went with her that time, rubbing her back to offer some modicum of comfort. The sounds she was making made his own stomach churn, but he was able to keep his own gag reflex in check, and aside from his roiling gut and a pounding headache, he wasn’t nearly as bad off as Kathryn.

Finally standing back up, she covered her mouth with her shaking hand, tears in her eyes again, “I didn’t want you to have to see that. I’m sorry,” she cringed, moving them away from where she’d just been sick, though by now it was basically just her body going through the motions; there was nothing left in her stomach to be lost.

“Kathryn, it’s fine. I’m just worried about you. You’re going to get dehydrated. We need to get you into bed and get some water in you.”

“I’ll never keep it down,” she spoke softly as they moved on down the block.

“Well then at least you’ll have something to throw up instead of just dry heaving. Your body must be so sore.” He pressed a kiss into her hair as they turned the corner. He could see their destination. “We’re almost there.”


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the New Earth Hotel in short order and after showing his ID and credit card, they were given a key to their room and walked as quickly down the hall as Kathryn would allow. Once inside the room, Kathryn sat down on the bed, not really having the energy for anything else. Pressing a hand to her stomach she closed her eyes and willed her body not to betray her again.

Chakotay was thankful there was a stocked refrigerator and food basket in the room, and he quickly uncapped a bottle of water and handed it to Kathryn. She took a few small sips, cringing as her stomach roiled again at the unwanted invasion. It seemed as though Chakotay’s body had just been biding its time in getting Kathryn somewhere to rest. Now his stomach revolted again and he quickly excused himself to the bathroom. Kathryn frowned as she could hear him being sick, though he’d turned on the fan and was trying to be quiet. He came out a few minutes later, breathing heavily but otherwise no worse for the wear. “Sorry,” he spoke softly as he sat down on the bed beside her.

“It’s alright,” he could see more tears forming in her eyes and one escaped before she could stop it. She wiped it away quickly, but Chakotay took hold of her hand.

“Hey, don’t cry.” She sniffed, giving him a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“This just isn’t how I imagined spending the day with you. After this morning,” she paused, not even sure she had the mental energy for this conversation, “I just...wanted today to be really special. I thought maybe we could see the museum, take a walk through Central Park, maybe even see a show.” She looked down at their twined fingers, feeling fresh emotion well up, “I didn’t want us to be sick.”

Chakotay raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles, “Neither one of us planned this, and of course it isn’t how I wanted to spend the day either, but I’m here with you, and we can just relax and get you feeling better.” Kathryn leaned against him again, several more tears spilling down her cheeks. Her entire body hurt, and all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep for a week. “Come on, why don’t you lay down?” He moved to pull her shoes off, pulling the blankets back so she could get in bed.

“I don’t want to get too comfortable. I still feel like I might be sick again.” She leaned back against the pillows. Chakotay moved off the bed and found the garbage can that was next to the tv stand. Bringing it back over, he put it on the floor by the bed.

“There you go. Try to relax. I’m going to go to the front desk to see if there’s a pharmacy around that will deliver some things.” He pressed another kiss to her forehead, noting that it felt as though she had a slight fever. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He handed her the television remote before moving towards the door.

He walked back down the hall and to the front desk. The young woman behind the counter was hugely sympathetic, calling the pharmacy for him and requesting everything he’d asked for. She gave the room number and was actually able to charge everything to their room. Chakotay thanked her and went back down the hall to their room to await delivery.

He entered slowly and quietly when he saw Kathryn’s eyes were shut. She had put on the television to some documentary on Animal Planet about primate behavior, but had obviously fallen asleep in the short time Chakotay had been gone.

He still felt queasy, but had a feeling that his stomach wouldn’t betray him again; this was merely the aftermath of him being sick. His stomach muscles were sore and he still had a headache, but other than that, he felt okay. He knew that simply relaxing for the rest of the day and drinking lots of water would more than likely have him feeling much better by tomorrow...but he doubted that Kathryn would be ready to travel tomorrow morning.

“Chakotay?” She whispered quietly, causing him to turn and sit down beside her.

“I’m right here. You okay?” 

She cringed, “I feel like I’m gonna be sick again,” her voice was hoarse from her previous exertions, and Chakotay reached for the trash can on the floor. She leaned into it, her body heaving once again. She cringed away from him, not wanting him to be witness to this, but was comforted by his hand on her back nonetheless. 

Once she was finished she continued to sit on the edge of the bed holding the can between her knees, her eyes shut as her headache pulsed behind closed lids. Pressing her hand to her forehead she willed her body to give her some modicum of control back. She felt Chakotay take the garbage can from her, “No, don’t. Just leave it,” she croaked.

“Kathryn, it’s okay.” He pushed the can farther away before turning back to face her, “It’s gonna be okay.” With a sigh she lay back on the pillows, letting her arm fall over her face.

“I feel disgusting,” she whispered out, turning her face away from Chakotay. She couldn’t imagine why he would want to be there witnessing this. She knew he wasn’t feeling one hundred percent, but he was much better off than she was. 

“I ordered some things from a nearby pharmacy. The delivery should be here soon, and then we’ll get you feeling better,” he rested his hand gently on her stomach, letting his fingers move in featherlight strokes over her sweater. “Do you want something else to drink? There’s still some water, and ginger ale in the fridge.” She furrowed her brow beneath her arm.

“Not right now. I just want to lay here and wish for death,” she let out a rueful chuckle, and Chakotay was glad that she was trying to make light of the situation. 

They sat in the quiet of the room for a few more minutes, the only sounds coming from the television, the narrator speaking of the small primate species featured on the program. After a time there was a knock on the door.

Chakotay got up to answer it, trying to keep himself between whoever was doing the delivery and Kathryn, knowing she wouldn’t want a stranger to see her so indisposed. A young man in a white jacket stood at the door, a large paper bag in hand, “Delivery for...Chak...Chako…?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Chakotay spoke with a grin, taking the bag from the young man, giving him a generous tip for his efforts. “I really appreciate you bringing this so quickly.”

“No trouble at all. If you need anything else, just give us a call.” The young man gave Chakotay a smile before turning to leave. As Chakotay went to move back into the room he noticed his neighbor across the hall, looking at him as if wanting to speak.

“Can I help you with something?” Chakotay queried.

“Is there some type of medical emergency? I see you have a delivery from the pharmacy, but that’s a fairly large bag. I don’t mean to snoop, but I am a Doctor, and wondered if there is someone in need of medical attention.”

Chakotay contemplated the man. He was balding, but with a ring of black hair around the back of his head. He had slightly odd features, but there was something about him that Chakotay trusted. “Uh, my friend and I just have a case of food poisoning I believe. She’s got the brunt of it so far.”

“Hmm, I see. Nausea and vomiting? Diarrhea? Muscle cramping?”

“Uh, nausea and vomiting for sure. Muscle cramping too. I have a pretty bad headache and I think she does as well.” The man across the hall nodded.

“Keep hydrated as much as possible. That’s especially important if you’re still actively vomiting. Dehydration can be even worse than the food poisoning itself. May I see what you have in the bag?” Chakotay moved away from his door, keeping his foot there to prop it open before handing over the bag. The Doctor opened it, “Ah, Emetrol, that’s good. And a heating pad, antacids...yes, excellent. Saltines...good. Bland foods are good. I’d also suggest gatorade once the vomiting stops, or before if you can stomach it. That will help replenish electrolytes as well. Keep to a bland diet for the next twenty four to forty eight hours to make sure all systems are working normally, but I’m afraid there is no cure for food poisoning. Relax as much as you are able for the next few days, and all will be well.” The man gave Chakotay a smile, handing the bag back to him.

“Thanks Doc, I appreciate it.” The man nodded before going back into his room. Chakotay went back inside and closed the door gently. Kathryn was still awake and still looking miserable. He made his way over to the bed, dumping the contents of the bag out for Kathryn to see. “Sort through this and take what you want.” He opened the box of the heating pad and plugged it in, laying it gently over her stomach, “I’m going to go find a vending machine and get us some gatorade. Do you have a favorite flavor?” Kathryn shook her head, taking the anti nausea medication bottle in hand and pouring some into the dose cup before swallowing it. She pulled a face, but set the bottle and cup down on the nightstand.

“Thank you for all of this,” she spoke softly, “How are you feeling?” She took a sip of her bottled water which Chakotay took as a good sign.

“I’m okay. Still feel a bit queasy and my head hurts, but I don’t think I’ll be sick again,” he brushed his thumb across her cheek, “I didn’t eat as much of that foul concoction as you did.”

She nodded, taking another small drink of water, holding the heating pad to her stomach again.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Chakotay pulled away, getting up and slipping a keycard in his pocket. Kathryn nodded, situating herself up against the pillows.

There was a vending machine about fifty feet down the hall and Chakotay got two bottles of gatorade and a Sprite, knowing he preferred the fizz and sweetness of the soda when he was nauseated.

Just as he got back to the door he was surprised to see B’Elanna and Tom coming down the hall, luggage in hand and concern painted plainly on their faces. B’Elanna was the first to speak.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“I’ve been better, but this really hit Kathryn hard. Neither of you feels sick at all?”

“No,” Tom spoke, “And neither does Tuvok and Harry. It had to have been the Leola root.” Chakotay nodded in agreement.

“Well I’m glad none of the rest of you had any of it.” He glanced at the bags, recognizing the one Tom carried as his own. 

“Well we headed right back to the RV to get your bags. We figured you’d rather have more comfortable clothes if you’re feeling lousy. At least I know I would.” B’Elanna pulled Kathryn’s bag in front of her and gave the handle to Chakotay and Tom handed him the other bag.

“That was really sweet of you both, and I know Kathryn will really appreciate it too. I’m hoping that after some rest and plenty of fluids we'll both be back to our old selves by tomorrow morning so we can leave.”

“Well, we’re not in any hurry. You guys just take care of yourselves and we’ll be in touch, okay?” B’Elanna spoke, giving her friend’s arm a squeeze before they all bid each other goodbye. Chakotay opened the door to their room, setting the drinks down before pulling the bags in as well.

“What’s all that?” Kathryn watched him questioningly.

“Tom and B’Elanna went and got our bags for us so we’d be more comfortable. You wanna change into pajamas or anything?”

Kathryn thought a moment, “I don’t even know if I have the energy for it,” she sighed, scrubbing her face, her skin still feeling clammy and warm.

“How about I run you a bath? You can soak and relax and get comfortable and then we can try to get some sleep.” Kathryn’s lips turned up a bit at the prospect of a bath.

“That does sound nice,” she looked over at the bathroom, “Ugh, I don’t even feel like moving.” Chakotay smiled down at her.

“You just stay right there,” he smiled again before moving into the bathroom.

The tub was jacuzzi style and large enough for two people and he frowned at the thought of them both being sick. He would enjoy very much sharing a bath with Kathryn, but that would have to wait for another day, or at least he could hope it would happen another day. Turning on the faucet, he tested the temperature until it was fairly warm. Once it was filling, he went back into the main room. “Do you want bubbles or oil or anything in the water, and how hot do you want it?”

“There’s some lavender soap in the front of my bag, if you don’t mind. And I like it pretty hot.”

Once her bath was drawn, Chakotay came back out to get Kathryn. She had pulled a worn t-shirt and shorts from her bag and was sitting slouched at the edge of the bed. Without asking he slid one arm under her knees and put the other behind her back and lifted her slowly into his arms, smiling when she leaned into him.

He carried her into the bathroom, flipping the toilet lid down with his foot before setting Kathryn down on it. She put her pajamas on the counter and reached up to cup his cheek, “You’re such a sweet man. Thank you for all of this, especially since you don’t feel well yourself.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Kathryn. Do you need any more help with anything?” Under normal circumstances it could have been read as a suggestive question, but Kathryn knew he asked in earnest. With a smile of her own, she shook her head.

“No, I’ll be alright. Thank you,” she watched him as he turned to leave, “Um, could you leave the door cracked open? Just in case...”

Chakotay looked back at her with a smile, “Of course.” He closed the door behind him, leaving it open a couple inches. 

He waited outside the door, listening to make sure she got in the tub alright. It took her a few minutes to undress as she was sore from her neck to her toes. Finally she slid over to the tub and lowered herself into the warm water.

Kathryn let out a moan as the water caressed her strained muscles. Closing her eyes, she let the water engulf her from the neck down, taking a deep breath of the lavender scent in the air. She still felt nauseated, but her empty stomach and the medication Chakotay had purchased seemed to be staving off any more bouts of vomiting for the time being. 

Chakotay sat down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, taking a sip of his Sprite. It tasted wonderful, so he dared another few sips before opening one of the sleeves of crackers, munching on a few of them as he watched the program on television. The small animal featured was a monkey no bigger than a cat, its coat a blur of black and white as it swung from tree branch to tree branch. Chakotay watched the show to its conclusion before another episode began; this time a show about deadly storms. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and before he knew it, he was dozing.

Kathryn lay in the water for nearly a half an hour, relaxing further as the warm water soothed her aching body. She was feeling relaxed, almost to the point of exhaustion. Between her body’s exertion and her lack of energy from zero calories currently fueling her system, she started to doubt if she had the strength to get out of the tub. Her arms and legs felt leaden, and a headache still pulsed naggingly behind her eyes.

Deciding that she had to make some effort to get out, lest she stay in there until the water evaporated, she sat up and pulled the drain plug. The water began to slowly swirl down the drain, and Kathryn reached for the towel she’d lain on the floor beside the tub. It took a fair amount of energy, but she got herself seated on the edge of the bath. She dried off and slipped the t-shirt over her head. With a sigh, she sagged forward, leaning her elbows on her knees, willing herself to have the energy to finish getting dressed. Not remembering the last time she felt so sick, she furrowed her brow, drawing the remnants of her strength into her limbs as she slipped her feet into the pajama shorts she’d brought in, pushing herself to a standing position as she pulled them up.

Leaning heavily into the bathroom vanity, she didn’t dare look at her reflection for fear of the haggard, pale face that would greet her. She unwrapped one of the complementary toothbrushes, not having the energy to go and get her own, and not having the heart to bother Chakotay when he’d already done so much for her. Brushing her teeth, slowly and methodically, she rinsed out her mouth before working up the energy to make it back into the main room. Chuckling ruefully to herself at how daunting such a mediocre task now seemed, she flipped off the bathroom light as she exited.

Chakotay lay on his back, his eyes shut. The television was on low, and he’d dimmed the lights. He’d mentioned that he had a headache, and Kathryn could still feel hers pulsing dully behind her eyes. She was grateful for the darkness as she moved to the other side of the bed. Taking another dose of the anti-nausea liquid, she slipped beneath the covers, turning to face Chakotay. He didn’t stir at her movements, and for that she was glad, taking a moment to watch him as he slept. She let her eyes travel across his brow, over the ink of his tattoo, down the bridge of his crooked nose, along his perfect lips. With the last bit of energy she possessed, she leaned towards him, pressing her lips gently to the corner of his mouth. The warmth of his skin washed over her like a balm, and she finally sunk back into her pillows, her cheek landing on Chakotay’s shoulder as exhaustion took her under.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kathryn woke again she glanced at the clock, surprised that several hours had passed when she’d lain down. Chakotay still lay on his back, but he’d moved his arm enough to pull Kathryn closer to his side. She relished in his warmth, but her stomach growling shocked her into pulling reluctantly away from his side. She felt hungry, but was highly reluctant to try to stomach anything. Pulling farther away from Chakotay’s body heat, she got out of bed and pulled open the small fridge, taking out a gatorade that he’d put there earlier. Taking a few sips, she was thrilled that her stomach didn’t revolt, but indeed requested more substance with a louder growl. Finding a sleeve of crackers that Chakotay had opened earlier, she pulled a few out, gingerly taking several bites, relieved nearly to tears when it seemed to settle her stomach.

Her phone rang on the bedside table and Kathryn nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping the crackers in her lap as she reached to silence it before Chakotay woke up. There was nothing for it, as she picked it up, she felt Chakotay moving beside her. Giving him an apologetic look, she quickly answered, not recognizing the number. “Hello?” She smiled at the familiar voice on the other end, “How are you Tuvok?”

“We are fine,” he spoke on the other end of the call, “How are you fairing?” Kathryn smiled as she felt Chakotay’s hand running up and down her back.

“We’re doing quite well, considering. Is everyone there with you?” Tuvok confirmed and she asked him to put the call on speaker so they all could hear. “I want to thank all of you,” she spoke slowly, feeling exhaustion creep back along her spine. She leaned back into Chakotay as he sat up, pulling her gently against his chest. “This has been such a wonderful journey so far, and I’ve enjoyed getting to meet and spend time with all of you, and though the journey isn’t over, I’m afraid Chakotay and I have put a damper on it with this bout of sickness.” She glanced at Chakotay, hoping he would approve of what she was about to say. “I think it would be best for everyone if you four continued on without us for the time being. Though I don’t know about Chakotay, I know I won’t be ready to travel in the morning.” He nodded his understanding, pressing his lips gently and silently to her temple. She felt tears burn in her eyes at the thought of what she was about to say. “Once we are feeling better, we can always rent a car and try to catch up with you, but we don’t want you to feel the need to postpone your trip because of us. It’s a long drive to California, and I want you to go on without us.”

Kathryn felt a tear escape and slip down her cheek, but she didn’t have the energy to brush it away. Hearing the telltale click of the call being taken off speaker, she heard Tuvok alone as he spoke.

“I am very sorry to hear you say that, but I understand that it might be for the best,” she knew her friend spoke the truth, as she wasn’t sure how long it would take for she and Chakotay to be ready for long days on the road once again. “I appreciate that it wasn’t easy to come to that decision. I hope you are feeling better soon, and I suppose we will be in touch.”

“Thank you, Tuvok. Goodbye,” she hung up, sad to send her friends off, but glad that they could continue their exploration and journey unhindered. Turning to Chakotay again, she searched his face for absolution, “I hope you don’t mind that decision. I just hate for them to delay their trip because of us...because of me.”

“It’s alright, Kathryn. I just want you to feel better, and it’s like you said...we can always try to catch up with them later.” His hand continued its trek up and down her back as she leaned more heavily into him. She nodded with a sniff, finally wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. I hope you didn’t need my help with anything. How are you feeling?”

“A little better. I’m kind of hungry, but I don’t dare eat anything other than a few crackers right now,” she glanced down to her lap where she’d dropped them. “How are _you_ feeling?”

Chakotay took stock of himself for a moment, “Better. I think that medication and some rest has done a lot of good. I ate a few crackers before, and had some Sprite. I think that helped too.” Kathryn nodded in agreement, munching on another cracker.

“I feel like all I’ve done since we’ve gotten back to the states is sleep, but I’ll be damned if I couldn’t fall back asleep right now,” she sighed.

“We’ve got time, Kathryn. You can lay down again. It’s just going on five o’clock. And now that we’re not in any hurry to leave, if you’d like to go back to sleep, you can.”

Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay again, smiling at his kindness, “I know, but I know if I fall asleep now I’ll be up all night.” She glanced about the room. There really wasn’t anything to do, and she didn’t have the energy for anything. Picking up another cracker, she weighed her options, “Maybe we could find a movie or something to watch, and just relax?”

Chakotay smiled softly, scooting back to lean against the pillows, sitting up a bit more than he was before, “Hmm, watch a movie with a beautiful woman in my bed?” He tapped his chin in mock contemplation. “Sounds rough, but I suppose it’ll have to do.”

Kathryn let out a laugh with the energy she could muster, “You’re a flatterer. I must look awful,” she cringed, remembering avoiding the mirror earlier for just that reason.

“You’re beautiful, even though you’re sick and look disgusting,” he joked and she slapped him gently, taking another sip of her Gatorade. Even this modest amount of liquid and calories seemed to be perking her up just the tiniest bit, and she couldn’t help the contented sigh that escaped her lips. Chakotay took several of the crackers as well and they ate in silence for a time.

“Do you think it was wrong to send the others on without us?” Kathryn spoke softly, looking past the television at some spot on the wall. She still leaned against Chakotay, comforted by his hand drifting up and down her back.

“No, not at all. They’ll have fun doing some exploring, and it’s not like they’ll be light years away. We can hopefully catch up to them in a day or two...or three or four. It’s not like we’re stranded on another planet.” She chuckled softly, putting the rest of the crackers back on the night stand, “I’ll miss the few days we’ll have away from them, but it’s like you said; neither of us will be up to traveling tomorrow. I’d rather just relax and feel better, and it doesn’t hurt that I get to spend the time with you.”

She nodded, still feeling sad for sending their friends away, but she knew Chakotay was right. Handing him the television remote, she trusted him to find something suitable on tv. Taking one last sip of her drink, she sunk back down under the comforter and blankets, tucking herself against Chakotay as he flipped through the channels. Before she knew it, she was asleep once again.

=/\=

Chakotay woke up some time later, confused for a moment as to where he was. The television was still on, the credits of a movie he didn’t know scrolling slowly up the black screen. It was dark in the room; they’d closed the curtains, but he knew that even if they hadn’t, night had befallen the city. The only light he was bound to see outside was artificial and no doubt glaring.

Taking a slow, deep breath, he took stock of his own body. His headache was minimal, and his stomach didn’t feel queasy in the slightest. In fact, he felt quite hungry and thirsty. Glancing at the box of crackers on the nightstand, he decided he wanted to try something a bit more substantial. Though he wasn’t quite ready for a steak dinner, he thought perhaps some soup might do the trick.

Glad to be marooned in a city that never sleeps, Chakotay picked up his phone and did a quick search for restaurants in the area that would deliver. A small bistro several blocks away seemed to be just the ticket. He ordered two bowls of chicken noodle soup and a side of bread, with a special request to knock softly on the door. Once that was done he slid out of the bed as carefully as he could to get a bottle of water out of the tiny hotel fridge. Taking several sips, he turned back to the bed, watching Kathryn sleep in the faint glow of the television.

Even with her hair messed and a bit snarled, and her complexion a bit pale, she was still the most beautiful woman Chakotay had ever seen. She was striking. Moving a bit closer to her, he sat on the edge of the bed as he took another drink of water.

Kathryn lay on her side, facing where Chakotay had just lain. She had fallen asleep nearly instantly once they’d both settled back down, and she obviously needed it. He was sure she was probably still a bit jet lagged. They’d only been back in the states for a little over two days, and he himself didn’t feel one hundred percent back on eastern standard time. That along with their nasty bout of food poisoning would be enough to throw anyone for a loop.

He knew she was sad for sending their friends along without them, and though it was a bittersweet decision, he couldn’t help how secretly thrilled he was about it. He barely even felt guilty about it.

Once Kathryn was feeling better, he wouldn’t mind delaying their rendezvous with their friends by a few days. He longed to spend more time with Kathryn, and he was hard pressed to fully understand the reason why. He thought about it, again and again, from the moment he’d seen her swimming laps in that hotel pool, he longed to know her. They’d spoken a bit about their pasts. He knew about her ex-fiance and she knew about Seska. He knew she came from money, and she knew he had a colorful past. Aside from all of that though, he wanted to know more of the mundane. Did she like to read the newspaper in bed? Or maybe read? Did she prefer to go out to dinner or stay in and have a home cooked meal? What was her favorite type of music? Did she enjoy any particular hobbies when not at work or away from home? How many pairs of shoes did she own? He had so many questions, he didn’t even know where to start. But he didn’t want to just ask the questions. He wanted to experience the answers.

He wanted nothing more than to lay about in bed in the morning and do a crossword puzzle together. He wanted to cook her a lavish dinner in a kitchen that they shared and then sink down into the bath...together...and spend time relaxing and discovering new ways to bring pleasure to the other. He wanted to take her shopping, or maybe to a concert. Would she sing along with the music, or quietly enjoy the experience?

“What are you looking at?” Kathryn’s soft, husky voice pulled him from his thoughts and he flinched in surprise, tugging his ear at being discovered in his secret thoughts about her.

“Just wondering how you’re feeling,” he placed his hand gently on her stomach as she rolled over onto her back. She covered his hand with her own.

“Better, I think,” she closed her eyes for a moment to take stock of her body, “my head doesn’t hurt as much, and I think I’m actually a little hungry.” Chakotay nodded.

“How does soup sound? I ordered some from a restaurant down the street. It should be here - “ his words were cut off by a soft tapping on the door. Chakotay stood and made for the door. Taking the delivery with a thank you and a generous tip, he closed the door and turned on the desk lamp. It was far enough away from them to not be too glaring, but allowed them to see what they were doing as Chakotay sat down beside Kathryn and began to unpack their meal.

Kathryn sat up, leaning against the pillows behind her as Chakotay handed her a styrofoam bowl and plastic spoon. Taking the lid off, the aroma of chicken broth hit her and her stomach immediately growled. Grinning sheepishly, she spooned a small amount into her mouth. Though she wasn’t particularly cold, the warmth of the soup was a comfort. “Thank you. This is really good.”

Chakotay nodded, dunking a piece of bread in his own bowl before eating it. “And I checked. It’s Leola Root free.” She gave a soft chuckle as she took in several more spoonfuls. “Don’t go too fast,” she nodded, pausing to take a sip of Gatorade from the bottle beside her.

Chakotay found a channel playing reruns of the Andy Griffith show and turned the volume down low. Neither of them was particularly interested in watching the television, it was simply a comforting sound and light in the room.

“Where do you think everyone is now?” Kathryn spoke, setting her spoon down in the bowl.

“Well, it’s after ten. I’m guessing they are back at the RV, probably asleep if they're gonna take off tomorrow. Or, maybe they already left. Maybe B’Elanna is driving...or Tom.”

“Did you notice how well they hit it off?” Kathryn asked, her lips turning up in a soft smile.

“I did. I’ve never seen B’Elanna so enamored,” Chakotay chuckled, “I can see the way she pretends to be annoyed by him. She’s never been good at hiding her feelings, as I’m sure you’ve gathered.” They both chuckled at that, “But I’m really happy for them.”

“B’Elanna is just the kind of woman that Tom needs. He’s been quite the flyboy for most of his adult life. He needs a strong woman to take care of him, and to put him in his place from time to time.” She pictured the two in her mind’s eye. “And Harry is absolutely enamored of Tuvok. He’s also lacked a strong male role model in his life, and I think Tuvok will be a really good influence on him as well.”

Chakotay nodded in silent agreement. Picking around the chicken in his bowl, he continued to eat his soup as they watched television in silence for a few minutes.

“How is the soup sitting? Okay?” Chakotay felt better and better as time went on, but he wondered how Kathryn was stomaching the food, since she’d been hit so much harder with the sickness.

“Yeah. It’s good. Thank you for ordering it.” After she’d eaten about half, she put the lid back on and tucked the bowl in the refrigerator. “I’m feeling a bit more like myself. I think I’m going to take a shower. Do you need to get in there?” Chakotay shook his head.

Kathryn searched through her bag for a different pair of pajamas, settling on a pink button up cotton top and matching pants. She found her own shampoo, conditioner and lotion and took everything in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Turning on the water as hot as she could stand it, she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the spray.

=/\=

Feeling exponentially better after she’d washed her hair and scrubbed her skin, she got out of the shower and toweled off. She applied her lotion, put her pajamas on and then combed and rebraided her hair. Finally looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was glad to be looking mostly like herself again. The dark circles under her eyes weren’t as dark as she suspected they had been earlier, and she was getting a bit of her color back.

After brushing her teeth one more time, she came back out of the bathroom, smiling when she spotted Chakotay right where she’d left him. He was reading a novel he’d bought at the grocery store; a western by the look of it. She smiled when she saw the title. “My father had that book,” she spoke as she moved back to the bed to climb under the covers. “He loved Zane Grey.”

Chakotay smiled, “Riders of the Purple Sage is one of my favorites,” he lay the book down and glanced at Kathryn, “Do you like to read?”

Kathryn yawned behind her hand, shocked that she could still be tired after all the sleep she’d gotten over the last twenty four hours, “I do, though I prefer historical fiction and true crime. I did always like listening to my father read his westerns out loud, though.” Her eyes drifted away from Chakotay to a far off memory of time spent with the Janeway patriarch. 

“Jane Withersteen gazed down the wide purple slope with dreamy and troubled eyes,” Chakotay began to read out loud, hoping that Kathryn would accept what he offered. She grinned up at him, sliding down under the covers and closer to him so she could watch the page as he read aloud. “A rider had just left her and it was his message that held her thoughtful and almost sad, awaiting the churchmen who were coming to resent and attack her right to befriend a Gentile.” Chakotay’s honeyed voice continued on through the first chapter of the book, pulling Kathryn away from the city of New York and back in time to the dusty, canyon country of Southern Utah. He hadn’t even finished the first chapter before he felt her leaning more heavily into him. He could tell she had fallen asleep, and he smiled to himself as he looked down momentarily, watching her eyelids flutter as she slept.

Not feeling tired, he continued to read aloud, though more softly than before. Not at all sure how long he carried on like that, he read until his eyes began to burn. Dogearing the page he was on, he carefully slid out of bed, deciding a shower did indeed sound like a good idea. Taking a fresh t-shirt and shorts into the bathroom, he quietly closed the door behind himself, smiling when the still humid air smelled like Kathryn.

=/\=

Kathryn woke several times during the night, and each time she felt a bit more like herself. Just to be safe, she took another dose of the anti-nausea medication, and followed it with larger and larger amounts of water. She had no idea what they planned to do the next day, but she didn’t want to spend the entire day in the hotel room because she still wasn’t feeling well. Not that a day spent in bed with Chakotay sounded at all bad, there were so many other things she wanted to do with him.

Mostly she just wanted them both feeling back to one hundred percent.

She glanced over to Chakotay, still asleep beside her. Though the Leola Root hadn’t wreaked the havok on Chakotay that it had on her, it had still obviously thrown him for a loop; he’d been sleeping nearly as much as she had. He’d turned to face away from her at some point, and lay with his arm hanging over the bed. She wanted to spoon herself up behind him; press herself into his heat like a cat searching out the warmth of a shard of sunlight through a window. Smiling to herself, she got up to quickly use the bathroom before coming back to do just that.

She lay down, tucking her knees up behind his as she wrapped her arm around his middle, comforted by the solid presence of him in front of her. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before laying back down. She felt his hand come up and lace his fingers with hers before she fell asleep once again.

The next time she woke up, daylight filtered through the closed curtain near the bed. She stretched under the covers, groaning in satisfaction that her headache was gone, it felt delicious to flex and relax her muscles, and her nausea was completely gone as well. She still felt a bit weak, but better than she had since yesterday afternoon. Smiling with her eyes still shut, she opened them quickly when she heard Chakotay chuckle, “Feeling better?”

She hummed with another smile, “So much better,” she sighed happily, sitting up beside Chakotay, “Thank you.” Her eyes, though sleepy, looked so much brighter than they had yesterday. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” she realized he’d been reading again, and she found it sweet that he hadn’t gotten up out of bed. He easily could have gone to sit on the small sofa or in the arm chair in the corner. “I think I could go for something for breakfast. How about you?”

Kathryn thought about it for a moment, “Mmm, I think so. Nothing heavy or spicy, but I think maybe so.”

Chakotay lifted the breakfast menu from the small welcome packet on the nightstand. They both perused their choices for a moment before deciding. Chakotay decided on pancakes and Kathryn opted for toast and jam and a small bowl of fruit. Chakotay called in the order and in only about fifteen minutes their food had arrived.

Kathryn put the television on a news station and they ate their breakfast slowly and in companionable silence. The weather was supposed to be clear and warm for the day, and Kathryn hoped that perhaps they might go for a walk later. Chakotay had the room booked for another night, so they weren’t in any hurry to move on or make plans for alternate accommodations.

It was just after nine when they’d finished eating, and Chakotay cleared their dishes, putting everything on the desk to be dealt with later. After quickly using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he came back to bed, eager to take Kathryn into his arms once again.

He flipped around the television again until he found a documentary about deep space travel. Not really caring what was on tv, he settled back into the pillows, eager to spend more time with Kathryn than anything else.

Kathryn’s cheek rested against Chakotay’s shoulder as they watched the program. Letting out a contented sigh, she gave his arm a squeeze. “Thank you for taking care of me yesterday and last night.”

Chakotay smiled at her words, “Of course,” he directed his smile in her direction, though she was still nuzzling his shoulder, “I’m just so relieved you’re feeling better.” She hummed in agreement.

“Well, I appreciate it,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He turned to look over at her and just as she pulled back to see him, their lips brushed together. It was a split second of contact, but Kathryn felt the electricity shoot through her body, awakening every nerve ending beneath her skin. Like one magnet drawn to another, she leaned forward. Chakotay seemed to be of the same mind, and he mimicked her movements, closing his eyes in satisfaction as his lips came to rest on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excerpt is from Zane Grey's novel, Rider's Of The Purple Sage...no infringement intended...just a good story! :)


End file.
